Fruits Basket
by PerfectAngels98
Summary: Just like a basket full of different fruits, this is a collection of different one-shots and drabbles. Mainly about Rin and Len but other Vocaloids will be included. Suggestions are welcome     rated T to be safe. Genres may vary upon story...
1. I Like You, I Love You

**A/N: Sorry for my absence from this site as well as deviantart… I have been too busy with school to even look at my computer and my computer caught a virus so for now I'll be using this slow one until mines is fixed xD this is my new collection of one shots and drabbles mostly about rinxlen but there will be some mikuxkaito and other pairings. Some are going to be original stories and others will be based off songs like this one… feel free to suggest any songs that I could write a one-shot on… well this is a very short drabble but I have more coming. **

**Enjoy and Review please~!**

**VERY IMPORTANT: PLEASE SEE THE POLL ON MY PAGE! IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 10 VOTERS I WILL NOT UPDATE "I JUST FOUND OUT I'M ADDICTED TO YOU" ANY TIME SOON… so please vote x3**

* * *

><p><strong>I Like You, I Love You<strong>

**Song by Rin Kagamine**

* * *

><p>Today was Valentine's Day. The school was buzzing with a flurry of hearts and teddy bears galore. I sighed. This day just reminded me how much a lonely loser I was. Yep, there is nothing worse than a lonely nutrition... During Valentine's Day.<p>

I sat down on the table to wait for my friends Neru and Miku. I peeled and orange and slowly ate the pieces savoring the acidic taste. I rolled my eyes every time time a couple passed by saying mushy things to each other and acting as if they were blissfully in love... Which they probably were.

I got up and threw my orange peels in the trash can. Geez I bet that my friends ditched me to go ogle at these juniors they like. I sighed and swiftly climbed up the stairs that led to the upper floor. I need to get away from this mushy crap.

I was to busy running away from kissing couples and being Rin to notice someone was infront of me. Of course, being the Rin that I am, I ran into him and we both fell to the floor.

I rubbed my head with one hand and used my right arm to support my weight. Whoever I ran into has a hard he-

"Rin?"

"L-Len?"

I looked up at the blonde boy who stood infront of me. He smiled warmly and extended his hand towards me, "Sorry about that. I should watch were I walk."

I blushed. Crap! Rin! Get a hold of yourself! Don't stutter! Don't say anything stupid!

"N-no... I-It was my fault! I-I-" I stuttered miserably and let him help me to my feet.

I stared at his blue eyes sparkle in the sun and felt my heart begin to pound frantically inside my chest.

This is the moment. Tell him how you feel...

"See you around?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out. The blood once again rushed to my face and I nodded quickly before running away.

**Epic Fail #1**

I ran away as fast as I could, my face probably beet red. Why didn't I say anything? That was probably the last time I'll see him this week! Augh! I slammed my head against a pole and immediately regretted it. Moisture formed in the corner of my eyes and my head began to throb. That hurt!

I had been watching from afar for what seemed to be forever. I admired him. He seemed too great to be real... Len Kagamine. I guess it is some type of platonic love that will never have any remote possibility of coming true. Len would never like someone like me. I felt depression take over and I felt like digging a hole and hiding there. Holes are comfy places... Hopefully.

Ah geez! I gotta stop complaining! If I really love him then I should be more willing to make a move right? It's Valentine's Day! I should be able to make a decent confession today! That's it! Today I shall confess my love for Len Kagamine!

I got up and ran to the stairs. Careful not to trip, I cautiously walked down the stairs. Now where could he be?

I spotted him walking towards his locker. N-not that I know where it is or anything... I wasn't stalking him!

"H-Hey! Could you wait a minute please?" I asked and immediatly regretted it when he turned around.

He heard me!

"Rin? What's up?" He asked as he opened his locker.

"Are you busy? If so I'm sorry, I'll just leave!" I squeaked and turned to leave.

"No! I'm not busy." He said and I thought he was going to walk away.

"Can I talk with you? Just for a little bit?" I asked, trying to ignore my hammering heart.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

What to do? What to do? My mind is running blank! Oh no! It's going on overload! No! Just leave! There is no point in confessing! He'll reject you!

"Let's play a game!"

Stupid Rin saying stupid things! I mentally face-walled.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Sure."

After failing several times, I tried again, "Daqui-ri...Rin!"

**Epic Fail #2**

I hung my head and seriously wanted to disappear. He must think I'm incredibly weird now!

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this." I mumbled.

He ruffled my hair, "That was fun but I got to go."

I blushed and just nodded. He waved and walked away. Damn, I couldn't confess this time either... I bet he only sees me as "Miku's friend". Though now I bet it's "Miku's WEIRD friend." I am such a failure.

I stared at Len who was sitting a couple of computers away from me... One to be exact.

I worked on my project to stop myself from ogling at Len. Come on, focus Rin!

Having Len in my data processing class was not a good idea. Dear counselor, what were you thinking putting me in this class with HIM?

I heard his stomach growl... Or was it mine? I bet he's hungry! If only I had food-

"Hey Rin do you have water?"

"I-uh- water? Uh, no! I don't drink water! I mean, I don't have any!" I said, tripping over my words continuously.

He gave me a weird look and then shrugged and motioned a "thank you anyway."

**Epic Fail #3**

I sighed and looked at Len. Maybe if I send him telepathical messages I would confess that way! Ah geez that is never going to work. Stupid Len take your gaze off of the screen! Damn, if I want to stimulate distance then I should really stop staring at him...

The bell rang and as I walked behind him my throat became dry and I began to sweat.

He was only arm's length away... I could easily tap him...

Ahhh who am I kidding? My sweaty palms can't deny that this is scary as ever!

I just want to tell him how I feel... Why is it so hard?

I placed my clips back firmly where they belonged. I didn't have much more time until the end of the day. It is now lunch and due to my school's block schedule only one period is left after this: P.E. Len is also in my class.

I dragged my feet towards the gym. Nothing good ever comes from P.E... Especially a Len-filled P.E period...

After the teacher dismissed us to get dressed I once again built up my courage and walked up to Len.

"H-Hey Len, can you wait a moment?"

"What is it Rin?"

"I, you see, I just wanted to talk with you if only for a little while..." I started, my panic meter reaching 150 percent.

"Rin I-"

"I'm sorry if your busy! I'll just leave! I know you have to get changed!"

"Yeah but I have time." Len stated, casually leaning against the wall.

Does he want to make me suffer a heart attack? My heart is beating wildly enough without him helping!

"Um, I'll tell you later! Let's not be late!" I said and hurried away, leaving a speechless Len behind.

"Alright! Len and Rin will decide who goes first!" A boy from my team yelled.

What? Why me and... Him?

"Fine." I muttered and walked up to Len.

"How do we settle this?" I asked in an unamused manner, mostly because a million confession lines were buzzing through my head as my eyes met his pretty cerulean ones.

"Rock, paper, sicissors?"

My eyes widened. Rock, paper, scissors? Hah! That isn't too bad! I can't mess up here!

"Rock!" We both yelled and put out our fists.

"Paper!" We opened our fists...

I looked up for a millisecond and I spotted a woman on the street drinking iced tea...

"Scissors!" Len exclaimed.

"Iced Coffee!... I think..." I muttered the last part.

**Epic Fail #4**

Curse you woman with iced coffee! You distracted me and made me look like a fool! Now Len must think I'm really stupid and boring... Geez, kill me now...

"Eh?"

"Len's team goes first!"

"Sorry, I'm really lame and boring..." I muttered apologies to all the people who passed me.

Can I just die already?

I finished dressing and went out the deadline where we wait to be dismissed. I spotted Len walking towards me and I immediatly wanted to run.

If I slowly turn around he won't notice me-

"Rin!"

Damn! Foiled once again!

I turned around and smiled, "H-hey Len."

"Do you have a waterbottle I could have?" He asked.

"Er... No sorry I don't have water... But there is a water fountain next to the restrooms... I think"

**Epic Fail #5**

"Oh right! Thanks Rin!" He said and turned to leave. I gulped...

It's now or never.

"Wait!"

The bell rang and people around us began to leave, leaving us alone.

"What is it Rin? You've been acting weird today." Len said as he studied me.

"Well it's because I have this weird feeling..."

"Are you sick?" He asked, his face flashing worry.

**Epic Fail #6**

"N-no... You see I want you to know that I- I- "

"Ehm..." Len started to say but I needed to do this.

"It's because I want to say that- I don't know how to say this. This is so hard!" I cried out in a frustrated manner.

Why is it so hard for me to say "I love you" after two years? Augh the insane beating of my heart will drive me crazy soon! I hope he can't hear it!

"You're the one I li- sorry, um... I-"

"Rin I gotta go-"

"Wait! Please I have to say that you are, ummmm, I, h-hey, I your the one that...! I to you-!"

Len just stood there looking at me. I blushed and gulped, no going back now.

"I-I-I-I-I wait, I think I forgot... No, wait!" I looked down and clutched the edge of my skirt tightly, "I-I-I-I-I like, I love you!"

Len's eyes widened and my face felt so hot I was sure it was going to explode soon.

There... I said it...

I was surprised when I felt Len's arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug.

"I'm glad you feel the same." He whispered into my ear.

Wait, what? Did I hear right? I blushed an even darker shade of red and stayed there, immobile in Len's arms. Did he really-?

"Happy Valentine's Day Rin."

I smiled and hugged him back. Okay so maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all...

* * *

><p>Next Up: Discotheque Love<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. yep it's pretty short x3 just a drabble in honor of Valentine's Day... Review if you think this was a good idea... thank you ouo**


	2. Discotheque Love

**A/N: here is another drabble/ one-shot! Last one was based on Rin's "I Like You, I Love You" which was by the way, my first ever Vocaloid song introduced to me by my bff Ashley (love u ashley). This one is based on Len's "Discotheque Love" song. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Discotheque Love<strong>

**Song by Len Kagamine**

* * *

><p>I checked the clock as I finished my homework. It's almost time...<p>

I slammed my composition book shut and I shoved all of my materials into my backpack. I actually managed to finish on time even when my teacher had given me twice as much homework from the normal amount.

Are you there already... Rin?

I shrugged off my uniform shirt quite easily and then stared at my reflection in the mirror. Rin... Could she ever like someone like me? I raised an eyebrow and poked my lean stomach. Not so much muscle but I'm not fat... Right? That's a good thing... Isn't it? I shrugged and picked out a shirt I would wear. White shirt... Yep, that's good.

I rummaged through my drawers until finally, ten minutes later, I was fully dressed. Putting on my black wristbands, I smiled at my reflection.

"Today you will dance with Rin" I tried telling myself but it was no use... My self-confidence was pretty low.

I went out of my room and casually put on my light grey sweater, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows.

"Bye Mom! I'll be back later!" I yelled out towards the kitchen.

"Okay but don't be late!" She yelled back in response.

I waited at the bus stop anxiously, my heart already beginning to pound out of rhythym and I wasn't even near Rin yet. Just the thought of seeing her made my heart feel funny and light as a feather.

After the bus arrived I quickly got on and found a seat. Four more stops to go...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I jumped off the bus, my stomach doing backflips. Len... Get a hold of yourself... You have to be cool... Cool...

I was too busy thinking about how I should be cool to notice that there was a pole right in front of me. Of course I just had to run into it...

Not cool!

Shrugging off the incident as if nothing had happened, I ignored my painfully throbbing head and kept on walking. I saw the sign for the dance club getting nearer. No, it's not one of those dancing clubs where people pass out, get drunk, and plainly go crazy... It's just a place to relax and have fun with friends.

Rin...

Geez, I really need to stop thinking about her. I mean, I don't even know her! Yet, somehow her sparkling sea blue eyes captivated me from the first day I saw her and slowly drew me closer to her, sparking a foreign sense of curiosity and yearning in my heart.

I still remember the first time I laid eyes on her: Rin Akita.

*Flashback*

I had gotten out earlier from school so we didn't get a lot of homework. I had finished early and was now staring at the celing while laying on my bed with nothing to do. You know, sometimes it's nice to have a peaceful day of nothing-

BEEP!

My phone rang and I lazily extended my arm to grab it.

Looking at the screen I groaned, Mikuo is the only guy who could ruin such a peaceful day of nothingness...

"Hello?" I asked, placing the phone to my ear.

"Yo Len! Did you finish Mr. Hiyama's homework?"

"Yeah, it was really easy."

"I thought so. Nothing can be too hard for Len Kagamine, the straight-A geniu-"

"Why did you call?" I asked, knowing that he was on the verge of saying something stupid.

"Eh? Do I need a reason to call you? Geez! Here I am trying to be a good friend and you ask me-"

"You're starting to sound like a bratty girl."

The other end was silent for a moment.

"S-Shut up!" Mikuo yelled.

"Okay, so seriously, why did you call?" I asked, getting tired of this pointless conversation.

"Are you free?"

"Yeah."

"Piko told me about this new dance club that was opened last week. He said it was really cool. Wanna go?"

There goes my day of nothing. Sure I was bored and stuff, but come on... A dance club? I don't even know how to dance...

"So?" Mikuo asked, apparently thinking I had forgotten about him.

"I don't know-"

"I'll buy you a banana split."

Banana? ... Such a hard decision... Should I do it? ... I gulped, this is for the sake of my banana split.

"F-fine."

"Awesome! Okay so meet me outside the club."

"Uhuh," I muttered as I wrote down the address, "okay but you're paying for everything."

I hung up and sighed. I hope this isn't a bad idea...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

About ten minutes later I stood infront of the club, looking for my teal-haired friend.

"Len!"

I turned towards the familiar voice. I saw Mikuo emerge from a crowd of random teenagers.

"Hey, are we going to go in or not?" I asked.

The sooner we got this over with, the better.

"Awww come on Lennnn~ stop spoiling the fun!" He said and dragged me inside.

The loud music made me cringe by instinct but soon I got used to it. My eyesight also adjusted to the darkeness that was only illuminated by hundreds of flashing, different colored lights. I could barely make out the figures of people dancing and others sitting down at tables. So those are the two options, eh? Either sit down or dance...

"Len! Look! Don't you want to dance?" Mikuo asked, trying his persuade me to get my butt off the chair.

"No. Dance with you? I'm sorry but I don't roll that way." I said, obviously trying (and failing) to make a joke.

"You're no fun!"

"Why? Do you want me to dance anyway?"

"So that way I won't look stupid by myself!"

I laughed, "Too late for that."

He rolled his eyes and without warning he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor.

"Mikuo! The hell? Let go of me this instant..." My voice trailed off as a crystal ball appeared and people began dancing.

The heck?

"Look Len! It's a crystal ball!"

"Nah, really? I thought it was a shiny balloon." I stated sarcastically.

I stood there awkwardly and had no idea what to do. Someone just kill me now.

I began to try imitating Mikuo's dance moves but nyeh... What works for him looks stupid on me. It's a proven fact.

I just began to randomly move my body at the beat of the music apparently doing what people call "dancing". Amazing...

That's when I saw her...

She was dancing in the middle of the crowd. A shortish blonde-haired girl. Her golden locks only made it past her chin. She wore a white bow and her blue eyes sparkled in the light. I unconsciously blushed at the sight of her and my heart began to pick up its pace. What's happening to me? I feel kinda funny...

"You like what you see?" I heard Mikuo say.

"Uhuh," I said dreamily, "Wait, WHAT?"

"Hah! You totally like her!" He said and grinned broadly, "My Len is finally becoming a man!"

"S-shut up!" I muttered, trying to hide the very evident blush on my face.

"Wanna know who she is?"

"Y-you know her?" I asked Mikuo who has having a ball torturing me.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhnoooooo..." He said with a smile.

"Then why did you-"

"Kidding. Of course I know who she is. So do you want to know? You just have to ask-"

"I-I... No! Why would I want to know things about a total stranger?"

"You surrreee~?" Mikuo asked, looking from me to the girl and back.

"I-I, yeah! I-I-"

"Geez Len, why are you stuttering so much? Is it because her presence makes you stupid?"

"What? N-no!" I stuttered even more, my face increasing it's warmth.

"Ahhh Len~! You have lost your brainiac title and will now be named the lovestruck idiot."

"L-Lovestruck?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Of course, my young friend. Why else would you be acting this way? I mean, do you hear yourself? You can't speak without stuttering at least a word."

"I can too, not stutter!"

Mikuo looked to the side, "Oh look, here she comes."

I felt all the hairs on my skin stand vertically and I visibly twitched.

"Kidding."

"You idiot! D-dont do that!" I said hotly, my face probably hot enough to fry an egg.

"You stuttered."

"Shut up Mikuo!"

"Alright, geez..."

"Who is she?"

"Eh?"

"The girl, you idiot! Who is s-she?" I said, the last part softly.

"Ahhh so you finally caved in..."

"Just tell me Mikuo." I sighed, this guy loves to mess with me.

"Is that a please?" He said, his teal eyes betraying his straight face. He was having a blast making fun of me. The nerve...

"Please tell me Mikuo unless you want me to kick your ass." I said with a grin.

"Fine! No need for violence Lenny!" He snickered.

"Name."

"Rin Akita."

*flashback end*

So that is how I came to visit this place on a daily basis. Everyday I would just come in here, sit down, and look at Rin dance the night away... Don't jugde me!

It's not that I'm afraid of talking to her. I'm just waiting for the right moment that's all...

Okay so yeah, I guess my self esteem wasn't that high on the confidence meter... Yeah, like say... -2.

As we entered, Mikuo gave me a reassuring look. Today I will finally talk to Rin Akita.

I sat down. Mikuo kept walking until he realized that I wasn't following him anymore. He turned around and walked to the table where I sat.

"Len! What are you doing? I thought you said you were going to talk to Ri-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence for I had jerked him violently to a sitting position.

"Shut up Mikuo."

"But it's true-"

"I know it is! Now please let me do this on my own."

Mikuo closed his eyes and nodded in agreement, "I see your logic, o smart lovestruck one. I shall go make my cousin Miku introduce me to her friends with the yellow and pink hair. See ya and good look failing at talking to her!"

With that, my teal haired friend left, leaving me alone to plot. Nice friend I have, huh?

I nervously tapped my foot and drummed my fingers to the beat of the music blazing through the speakers. I looked at the people dancing in the sea of flashing lights. No sight of Rin anywhere...

"Len!"

My head turned at the sound of my name. It was Mikuo's cousin, Miku.

"Hey Miku, what's up?" I said nonchalantly.

See? I can talk to girls without any problems... I don't know what Mikuo was talking about. It's just Rin who... Er... Yeah... Nevermind.

"Hey Lenny! Do you know where Mikuo is?" She asked, her long teal hair reflecting the lights like a mirror.

"Huh? He went looking for you too."

"Oh? Damn, I wanted to introduce my newest friend to him."

"Your newest friend?" I asked.

"Yep! You wanna meet her?"

My eyes darted to the Rin-free dance floor.

"Err, sure, I guess..."

Someone approached from the flashing shadows and slowly walked to stand besides Miku.

My eyes widened as I recognised the girl immediatly.

Silky, golden, chin-length hair...

Sparkling sea blue eyes...

Pale, smooth, skin...

A smile that illuminated my heart...

"This is Rin Akita, my new friend! She moved in this week." Miku stated proudly as she motioned towards Rin.

Rin was wearing a low cut V-neck black top. Under that, she wore an orange top than tied behind her neck. Her bangs were kept back by her signature pins and white bow. She also wore a gray skirt with leggings under. To finish it off, she had a wristband identical to mine on her left wrist and sneakers. In all the looked stunning.

Maybe it was my imagination, or simply the colorful lights, but I saw Rin's cheeks turn a light pink.

"C'mon Rin~ you don't have to worry! Len is my friend and he is Mikuo's best friend too. He's a nice guy."

Rin looked at Miku, slightly nodded, and looked at me with a broad grin, "I'm Rin Akita, nice to meet you!"

I was shocked at how...Confident she was with someone she just met.

It's called being friendly, duh. Not all people are as socially awkward as you.

I really hate my conscience sometimes.

"Well Len, see ya! Me and Rin are going to dance~!" She said, he teal hair almost slapping Rin as she turned.

Then, she turned around slightly to face me, "Unless, you want to come~"

She let the offer slowly slide through her lips, and her teal eyes darted to Rin. I may be oblivious to the female language of the eyes, but this time it was pretty obvious she wanted me to dance with Rin. Why would she...?

MIKUO I AM GONNA KILL YOU! Stupid idiot probably told his cousin about how I was a "lovestruck idiot" when Rin was around. Miku, thinking she was the perfect match-maker, decided she wanted to help out.

I gulped. Now is my chance. Say yes... Say yes...

"Nah, I'll just sit here."

Epic Fail.

'Stupid. Plainly stupid. Way to go, Len!' My conscience ranted.

Shut up!

Miku rolled her eyes, which I'm guessing translates to "you idiot, I'm trying to help you."

"Fine, be a boring loner! Let's go Rin!"

Rin took a quick glance at me before nodding happily and following Miku to the dance floor.

My eyes followed them, trying not to lose Rin in the sea of dancing people. The floor trembled as the music pounded out of the speakers, the vibrations made me feel funny.

Or was it someone else who made me feel this way?

I looked on and felt my cheeks heat up a bit when Rin began to move along with the music.

She had a bright smile and her blonde hair bounced around, reflecting the light of the disco ball.

THUMP!

N-no... My heart did not just skip a beat when I her mesmerizing blue eyes met mine.

Who am I kidding? She has my heart nailed down to this trembling floor.

I tried to ignore my beating heart as I kept on watching Rin. Some guys approached her and I felt my jaw clench together.

Somehow I stood up and began walking towards them. When I realized what I was doing I stopped short and turned around. I shut my eyes. There is no use trying... I'm not going to be able to get near with them in the way!

I wish I could be able to cast a spell and stop those other guys from interferring! Then I could take you away, far from here... But I gotta make sure that I don't forget that isn't the reality of this situation!

I sighed, Mikuo was right. I'm surely losing my head over her. I think I know what's happening... It's endless... This phrase has been repeating itself in my head over and over again... I'm losing my head just thinking about it. And in an instant, at the drop of a hat, it is starting... Discotheque Love.

I must look like some idiot just standing here, in the middle of a dancefloor... Without dancing. I was slowly inching closer to where Rin was swaying to the beat of the music. My heart begins to thump louder and louder with every step I take... I get an uneasy feeling in my gut. I've never been so close to Rin before... It seems like a dream from which at any moment I could wake up in cold sweat. Oh please, if this is a dream... I would rather die and never wake up. I would rather live in this dream for all eternity...

The loud blasting music making the floor tremble makes me weak in the knees...

My sweating palms...

Her lovely smile...

My heart beating so wildly that it might burst out of my chest...

It's all too real to be a lie... Too beautiful to be a dream. Yet, if it is... Let me live in this cruel fantasy a little longer...

I took a tentative step forward and then another backwards. I can't keep advancing! I musn't! A guy like me is no good for her? She is outgoing, pretty, and confident. I am shy, ok-looking, and not confident at all... See thee difference? A weak guy like me is no good. Rin deserves someone stronger... like that blue-haired guy over there! As much as I want to think that, I can't help but feel helpless and jealous as he makes her laugh while I stand here like an idiot.

I don't have the courage to take the lead and make a move... Yet, my eyes seemed like they're glued to her.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. It's now or never. I gotta go talk to her. Move legs, move! I have to get to her or die trying. It's a good thing the DJ is playing a special beat tonight... If I want to get her attention then I must invite her to dance, but that itself seems like an impossible task.

As the clock ticks the minutes away I know that I am surely losing my head over her. As the music keeps on playing, my heart begins to sing along. Rin's eyes meet my own and I feel my heart skip another beat. Do she also know this is endless?

I know that I can say this phrase from the bottom of my heart. The phrase that has been churning inside my head without end throughout all of this time... I'm sure that I'll be able to say it...

Rin's blue eyes meet mines once again and deep in my heart I know that it's true...

In an instant I have fallen in love...

It's about to start... Discotheque Love.

I'm surely losing my head over her... I know that if I keep on taking a step and then another back that this will never end! Even if it seems endless, I won't give up!

I summoned up all of my courage and began walking towards her without looking back. If I don't do this now, I'll never do it. Though the music and my heart may be driving me mad, I'll ignore it for now to complete my task...

Rin's eyes sparkle and her cheeks are flushed with joy. My own cheeks flush but I ignore them as well, walking straight towards her.

Swallowing what little saliva could be found inside my dry throat, I tapped her shoulder. My heart had never stopped throbbing since she walked in and now I was afraid that it wouldn't let me speak.

"D-Do you wanna dance?" I ask, cursing my voice for stuttering.

Her sea-blue eyes widen with surprise and her bell-like laughter is all I hear. Rin smiles warmly before nodding enthusiastically.

A big burden is lifted off my shoulders as I let out a sigh of relief. I gently take her hand and kept help but smile like some idiot in love...

Because that is exactly what I am.

Yeah, I know that I've lost my head over Rin. This phrase keeps on endlessly tumbling around in my head... From the bottom of my heart I know that it is true...

In an instant, at the drop of a hat, I know it's starting... As I feel her hand in mine, I know it's inevitable... Our hearts have become synchronized with the music beat pounding on the door of our hearts...

It has started...

Discotheque Love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well that was it~ While I'm adding the finishing touches to chapter 12 I need other things to do so if you have any suggestions for the song or event that I should base a one-shot on, tell me ^~^ I'll be glad to hear and most likely I'll take the suggestion x3**

**Please review?**

**Az-Sticker: I'm afraid you do need an account so you could** **just tell me in a review if you please xD**

**Lizzyytx33: thanks~!**

**StudentFromGallifrey: yep, thanks~!**

**Pret-Tbutterfly: thank you bestest buddy~! *hugs***

**Asianchibi: Don't worry, I'm the same way xD and no, I love loyal reviewers/readers like you! So I guess (for this case) stalking is good? xD don't mind me I'm being weird right now x3**


	3. Lonely Bird

**A/N: Thank you for all the support on this one-shot collection :D sorry for practically being dead but I have been very busy~ More updates to come this week!**

**Please comment and review~**

**Warm hugs and thank-you's to everyone who commented on my last story "Discotheque Love". I am glad you guys liked it ^o^**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**The Lonely Bird**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p>He used to be very talkative and friendly.<p>

He used to be the one who always knew the answers in class.

He used to be the guy who my friend had a crush on.

He used to be Len Kagamine.

Now he isn't most of those things anymore.

He is now the guy who sits quietly by the window and looks at the birds soar in the sky.

He is now the guy who never raises his hand to answer the questions even when we all know he knows... He always gets one hundred percent on the tests.

He is now the guy who remains silent and shakes his head when old friends ask him to sit with them.

He is now the guy who turns in all his work and embarks on a lonely walk home with no one near him.

He is now the guy who my friend labeled as a "loner."

He is now the guy who lets his bangs cover his eyes as if to hide a dark secret.

He is now a lonely bird.

One day, I decided to open the lonely bird's cage...

"Hello, I am Rin Kagamine! You seemed pretty lonely so I wanted to accompany you." I stated as I set my lunch down and sat in front of him.

His face remained lowered and he spoke softly these words, "I'm fine."

I scrunched my nose and crossed my arms, "Sure you are. Whether you like it or not I'll stay here. Take it any way you want; you can even call it bullying but I'm not going to leave."

"Why...do you care?"

My eyes widened and suddenly I didn't feel so confident anymore.

I didn't have an answer.

The bell rang. I hesitantly slung my bag over my shoulder and left the lonely bird behind.

The second day, I once again opened the lonely bird's cage and took a peek inside.

"Hey Len!" I said and ran to catch up to the blonde guy.

He turned to face me with a surprised look on his face and revealed to me something that I hadn't seen in a long while...

His mesmerizing cerulean eyes.

I stifled a laugh. He probably didn't think that I would return.

"Let's eat lunch together again, ne?" I asked enthusiastically.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes!" I said and walked besides him, me doing all the talking.

Len just walked, without saying anything. If I was bugging him, he didn't say a word.

Yet I swear I saw a hint of a smile creep up on his face.

For a whole month I daringly opened the lonely bird's cage, each time getting closer and closer until I touched its wing.

Still no matter how wide the gate was open, the bird refused to fly out.

"And then I was like 'no way!' And turned out it was true."

"Heh."

We were sitting down at the lunch tables and I was in the middle of telling Len about what had happened to me during math when I was interrupted by a guy with teal hair.

He tapped my shoulder, "Can I talk to you?"

Len's body tensed at the sound of the voice and I got the feeling that he knew him. Well, I for one, was pretty annoyed. I had finally gotten Len to respond to me! Even if it was just a 'heh'.

"U-um, sure." I told the nice-looking stranger.

He dragged me away to a corner near the exit and basically towered over me.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Huh?" I asked and looked into the eyes of the guy above me.

"Why have you been bothering Len for a whole month now?"

"I- uh..."

"Are you making fun of him? Are your friends trying to see if you can make him talk?"

Okay so I'm a normally timid person in the presence of men (except Len) so I stayed quiet but WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK I AM?

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not trying to be mean to Len! I actually care about him and am trying to keep him company."

"Len and I used to be best friends! Do you even know why he is quiet and broody all the time?"

I shook my head slowly. He had been his best friend? He knew why he acted that way?

"He lost everything that he cared for."

My head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

The arrogant jerk rolled his eyes, "He lost everything! His parents died in a car accident about three months ago! He was an only child! His single aunt moved in but nothing is the same! Len is basically dead inside!"

My brain silently processed everything. Now everything made sense! That is why Len changed so drastically and who wouldn't after losing both parents?

"Then why..."

"Eh?"

"WHY DON'T YOU HELP HIM?" I exclaimed and then lowered my voice.

I angrily grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the lunch area.

"What? Why are we here?" He asked.

"So we can yell in peace! I don't want Len overhearing."

"I-"

"You said you were his best friend... So why aren't you helping him?"

"He doesn't need my help! No one can help him! If he wants to be alone then fine with me! He'll get over it and return to his normal self again."

"And how may I ask? Friends help each other through difficult times! I find it absurd that a complete stranger like me is more willing to help him than his supposed best friend!"

He was silent but then re incited his fury, "What if he WANTS to be alone?"

"IT'S BEEN THREE FRICKEN MONTHS! The poor boy is probably recovering from shock and depression. If he has lost everything, then he has lost hope as well. I don't know about you but at least I'm not going to watch him fade away to nothing."

"You never answered me, why as yourself said, would a stranger like you care about him?"

"It's because..." I started but my mind went blank.

My heart beat once and I knew the answer.

"... I grew attached to him. At first, I was just curious about why he was so lonely and saddened by the fact that he appeared to have no friends. But as I spent more time with him, I grew attached... Even if he remained silent most of the time, I got a feeling that we had somehow connected on a different level. He's my friend... And yet... I think... I think that I'm growing to love him."

The guy's teal eyes widened considerably, and then he closed them and chuckled softly.

"You really are something aren't you? Heh, I'm sorry I thought the worst. I care for Len ya know? So I really hope you can help him out. You were completely right about me being a bad friend. I promise I'll change. Len is going to need help to get through this. I don't get how I was so stupid and dense that I couldn't see that sooner. Thank you." He said and smiled warmly.

I also smiled and extended my hand, "I'm Rin Kagamine."

"Mikuo Hatsune." The teal guy stated and shook my hand.

"See you around! I need to get back to Len."

When I got there Len was reading a book.

That's when I got a strange feeling.

What if I was bothering him? Only one way to find out...

"Len, am I bothering you?"

"..."

I sighed and got my stuff. I guess I was kinda stupid to try to befriend a mute guy.

"I'll take that as a yes; well I'll be leaving then."

"No..."

"Eh?"

"You're not bothering me. I enjoy your company."

A complete sentence! I became extremely happy. He didn't think I was bothering him! He liked me!

A drawing slipped out of his book.

It was a sparrow mid-flight.

"H-hey, that's pretty good."

"Thanks." He mumbled and looked at the picture.

One phrase and three words in one day! It's a breakthrough!

"You like drawing, ne?"

"Yeah."

Four words!

He looked away and then spoke softly, "He told you everything didn't he? Mikuo?"

I looked at him curiously, "Y-yeah, how did you know?"

He simply shrugged and once again turned moody and silent. Though I knew that he knew that Mikuo wanted to help him as much as I did.

Then, while trying to hide a blush that slowly crept onto my face, I took a hold of his hands between mine. I felt him tense and I did too. We never had contact this intimate before. All I had managed to do before was walk next to him and occasionally pat his head or arm. Holding hands was something unthinkable... Especially since I began to develop romantic feelings for him.

I gently squeezed his hands and he looked up, surprised by the tender gesture. His cerulean eyes questioned me.

"I'm sorry about your parents but... I want you to know that... I-I'll always be here for you. I won't leave you alone...ever."

His usually cold and void eyes softened and searched mine.

Then, he slowly smiled, "Thank you... You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Thank you Rin."

I covered the poor lonely shivering bird with a blanket full of comfort.

"Hmph! So I wasn't an annoying stranger?"

He smiled, "No..."

"Len, I know it'll take a while for you to get over your parents so I'll help you!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"I know..." He said slowly.

"So then... Ummm," I mumbled while fiddling with my fingers, "Would you go out with me?"

His eyes widened and he quickly took his hands from mine. His face flushed and he looked away.

I squealed and didn't hesitate in pointing at him while jumping up and down, "See? See? You're blushing! You still have feelings! You haven't lost them all!"

Most of the heads from the people near us turned to face us and I slowly sunk back into the seat, my crimson face easily rivaling Len's.

"Sorry about that..." I mumbled.

"Heh... It's fine." He said and then took my hand.

I felt the hairs on my arm stand up as if an electrical current had just flowed through my body.

"Eh?"

"I-I'm really thankful for you sticking by me this past month when no one else would even bother trying. So um, what I'm trying to say is..."

"You will go out with me?" I asked the blushing boy.

His eyes darted away from mine and he stared intently at the table while nodding his head.

"Ah that's great! If there is anything that can heal old wounds it's love!" I exclaimed and it took me a while to realize what I just said.

Len's eyes widened at the comment and he blushed so much that he tried to cover his face with his hands.

"No!" I said and raised my hands, waving them frantically in front of my face, "I-I didn't mean it that way! I mean it would be a good way to get you back to normal! I mean-no! I didn't mean LOVE love, I meant- like-no! Augh! It's not like I love you or anything! Wait what? Shit! Forget I said anything!"

I buried my head in my hands. Someone... Dig a ditch and let me die. This is so embarrassing.

I felt a gentle hand stroke my hair so I meekly lifted my head and took a peek.

Len was smiling. It was one of those rare, warm and sincere smiles that made my heart flutter and my head spin.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sure that with your help, the pain in my heart will slowly fade away and be replaced by a more wondrous feeling that I've never felt before...love."

My heart skipped a beat and I was afraid that his beautiful cerulean eyes would trap me forever in his gaze. I love him... The lonely bird that refused to leave his cage was now perched on my finger, softly singing his heart out.

Suddenly, my heart sank. Sure, I could probably help Len regain his old self again but when that happens... What is going to happen to me?

He'll probably hang out with Mikuo again and then look for a girl prettier than me to go out with... To REALLY fall in love with...

"Heh... It does make sense doesn't it?" I mumbled to myself and slowly sank into my chair.

"Huh? What happened Rin?"

"Once you're back to normal and your pain stops... You'll go back to your old friends right? T-then you'll probably want to go out with M-Miku, or Luka, or Neru..."

Len sighed and muttered, "Idiot."

I stared at him in a perplexed manner. What?

"Do you really think I would care about all of them when they left me alone? They never tried to help me! YOU are the only one who waited patiently by my side even when I coldly refused your help. I tried to stay silent and indifferent to your kindness...I was scared to begin to like you! Scared to love you! Because everything that I love in this life seems to get taken away from me!"

I stayed silent, shocked by his deep emotional outburst.

"I don't want to lose the only thing in this world that I care for... Not again."

I felt tears sting my eyes and gather together, screaming to be set free.

I obeyed my heart and soon my face was covered by tiny salty rivers that caressed my cheekbones. Tears of happiness, sadness, and joy sprung directly from the heart.

He likes me... Len really likes, might love, me.

"I like you L-Len." I said amid tears.

"I like you too Rin." He said while getting up from his side and sitting next to me on the bench.

He wrapped his arms around me, comforting me. If someone dared to interrupt that moment I swore I would kill them. Luckily, no one did.

Then without warning, he slowly and gently placed his lips atop mine and we shared a small, sweet kiss.

"Thank you Rin."

"Heh," I said while wiping away my tears, "That won't be free. I expect to be paid."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"T-that'll do..." I said and giggled.

After that, I began to teach the lonely bird how to fly. It wasn't easy... The poor thing had forgotten how to do it. But with tender love and care, he took flight and soared among the clouds, no longer a lonely bird.

"Hey Len!"

Len turned around to see his friend Mikuo approach us.

"Hey Mikuo."

"Did you finish the project?"

"Yeah, it was easy!"

"Of course it was for you, Einstein! Hmm, I bet Rin did everything, right Rin?"

I giggled and hugged Len.

It had been a year since that day at lunch when when we confessed our feelings to each other.

Little by little, Len returned to his old cheerful and friendly self. Mikuo hung out with us often and I was as happy as I could be. Miku tried asking Len out but he down-right refused. He stated that his only love would only be me for as long as he lived.

We went out to the movies, to lunch, to the amusement parks, everywhere. It was like teaching a little baby to walk...slowly one step at a time our love flourished.

The lonely bird was lonely no more. It now soared through the skies with a freedom it never had before...

He will never be a lonely bird again, not as long as I have air to breathe.

He returned to Len Kagamine but it wasn't the same anymore...

He wasn't just Len Kagamine anymore...

He is now the love of my life.

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it for now. Please give me feedback in regards to this whole one-shot idea and if I should keep on going or not. Also, I will accept any ideas, suggestions and maybe even requests for stories to include in this collection. **

**Please comment :D I love you all~!**

**Thank you~**


	4. Corrupted Flower

**A/N: Writer's block is being evil to me so… this happened. Another one-shot!**

**But… well if you heard this song then you know what this is about… This was actually really hard for me to write. This is one of the few stories I have written in which there isn't much humor and the aura is more tense and stuff… so yeah. I'm sorry if this is bad - Some parts were really awkward (near the end)to write if you know what I mean… yet it wasn't bad enough (not really any descriptive stuff) so this story would become "M" rated... it's safe xD**

**Please read and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Corrupted Flower**

**Song by Rin and Len Kagamine**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

A woman stood beside a man who laid on a lacy bed.

She smiled grotesquely and the incoming breeze that seeped into the room ruffled her chin-length golden locks.

Her piercing ocean blue eyes studied his figure and she chuckled slightly.

"Stupid fool," she said as she picked up a little cup from the dresser next to the bed, "I love no one...you realized too late."

There was a soft knocking on the door exactly five minutes later.

"Rin?"

"Come in, my job has been completed."

A tall and galant woman with flowing pink hair walked in slowly, two men following her steps.

"A job well done, Golden Rose. Any new information?" She asked while motioning towards the men.

They nodded and removed the body from the room.

"Nothing much. They plan an ambush on the eastern troops but the man didn't know any specifics. Useless scum!" The blue eyed beauty said firmly.

"I take it that this wasn't a very pleasant task was it?"

"They never are! But one must do what is necessary in order to survive."

The taller woman laughed and placed her hand under the smaller girl's chin and lifted her face up, "You do well, my dear."

"How much was this worth?"

The pink haired woman let her go and stopped halfway through the doorway, "Much more than usual. The enemy is desperate. The Golden Rose dances at nine tomorrow. Rest and be ready."

The smaller, blonde haired woman sat down on the lacy bed and watched the silver moonlight infiltrate the room.

"I wonder...who will be the next foolish victim of the Golden Rose?"

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Units 1 and 2 will alternate tonight's watch. Be alert and ready." A tall and handsome officer stated while walking down the lines of formated troops.

"Yes General, sir!" The troops exclaimed in unison and raised their arms in salute.

"Kagamine Len, congratulations on your promotion to Colonel. I look forward to working besides you."

A young blonde man walked up to his blue haired general, "Yes sir! I am very honored to be under your leadership, General Shion."

"As I. Now," the General said while looking around, "can you accompany me in my quarters?"

"Of course General." Len said and followed his commanding officer to his tent.

They sat down on mats and stared at the map spread out in front of them.

"We need to formulate a strategy as soon as possible Colonel, for you will soon depart and form your own unit of men. For now, you must observe my movements for I have high expectations of you young man and know that you could be General soon."

"Thank you sir."

"Your mother would've been proud boy. You're the youngest man to be named Colonel in this army. I myself became Colonel a year later.."

"I know sir."

"Well, back to business. The enemy is expected to at-"

"General!"

The royal blue eyed-man looked up from his plan map towards the man who had just barged into the tent.

"What is it Lieutenant Hatsune?"

"T-The Lieutenant of Unit 8 w-was found d-dead near the river this morning!" The teal headed Lieutenant huffed, trying to regain his breath.

"WHAT?" General Shion exclaimed, "Lieutenant Hiroshi?

"Yes, sir!" The teal lieutenant stated.

"Don't tell me..."

"I'm afraid so. He was last seen headed towards the Butterfly's Paradise."

"That fool! I told him a million times not to get near there!"

The blonde newly appointed colonel looked towards them in confusion.

"Colonel Kagamine, you aren't familiar with the name, I take it?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Lieutenant Hatsune, you may leave and thank you for the information."

The men saluted each other and the teal lieutenant quickly abandoned the tent.

"The Butterfly's Paradise is a place where women dance and preform certain tasks if you know what I mean. It is similar to the places in the Red Light District yet there is something mysterious going on there."

The cerulean-eyed young man listened attentively.

"Men who go in there sometimes don't come back out. They get blinded by lust and an illusion of love. Coincidentially, the murdered always have some important rank whose death would benefit another."

"So you mean that there is an assassin residing within the Butterfly's Paradise?"

"Yes. It could be one of their clients who murders officers who enter or..."

"Or?"

"It could be one of the very dancers."

"A woman assassin?"

"Exactly. We do not know the answer for whoever whom I send to find out information ends up dead."

"So what can we do General?"

"I have a plan already Colonel, if you would please aid me."

"Not even a flicker of a doubt, General. Speak what you have mind."

"Tomorrow, we shall go to the Butterfly's Paradise and discover what is going on for you are one of the few people I can trust to carry out this mission."

"Yes General sir!" The colonel said confidently.

"Be ready then, we depart at the twentieth hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

The ocean blue brush made contact with my silky hair.

"Nineteen..."

I freed it from the grasp of my golden locks and then once again let it kiss the crook of my neck.

"Twenty."

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and set the brush down gently on the dresser. Then, I nimbly picked up a rosy lipstick. I studied it curiously before pressing it to my smooth pink lips and gliding it over them.

Done.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in Gumi." I called out.

The green haired girl came inside, in her arms a large and flambouyant strapless pink dress.

"Heh, that's tonight's costume eh?" I asked while eyeing the dress warily.

"Yes Rin, you will look so beautiful in it!"

"I guess..."

"Here, get into the dress."

She set the dress on the floor and I moved my slim frame into it.

Gumi raised the dress until it was in place and pulled up the zipper from behind. Then she swiftly got the pearl-trimmed ribbon and tied it behind me, forming a large and flowing bow. From the same type of ribbon, she also made a bow to place in my hair.

After the dress was securely fit on my body, I lifted the layers up and Gumi put on my silk stockings with pink pearl trims. Then she gave me my pearled clips which I placed in my hair to keep it from obscuring my field of vision.

Finally, I coiled the final ornaments around each of my arms. It was poofy thin armband that then had a string of pearls attached. The string had leaves also included which made it look like a stem. And then the stem ended in a big pink rose at my wrist. My dress itself resembled a rose. The part that covered my chest looked like two small petals. The stomach part was smooth and the outlines were decorated with more rosy pink pearls. Then, the layers of the skirt looked like a delicate beautiful blooming rose, having lots of petal-like layers.

In all, it suited me perfectly for my name is Golden Rose. With this dress, I looked exactly like a rose, delicate and frail. No one would guess who I truly was and the dark crimes that taint my soul. My name was given to me by Madam Luka. She stated that I was as beautiful as an exotic rose. The golden part was because I was the only blonde among the dancers. Somehow the men found me more appealing and eventually I became the main "attraction" of Madam's show. Due to that, another task was given to me... One more sinister and cruel. Yet, I must do what I have to do... Not only for me but for my family as well... They need the money.

I looked at my now completely dressed figure in the mirror.

I truly am beautiful aren't I? Many men have said it over and over again with their alcohol rotted breath.

Yet...

This beauty is only superficial. A mask that all see as perfection... It is simply skin-deep beauty...

For my soul and heart have not an inch of pleasantness within them.

"Ah! See? You resemble a porcelain doll!" Gumi cooed, "Now we must hurry! Madam Luka hates it when we're late."

I nodded and followed her silently.

Time for The Golden Rose to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I dusted off my green and golden plated uniform and followed my commanding officer towards the mysterious cavern.

I remembered our conversation from a couple of minutes before and felt a little uneasy.

*Flashback*

_"Shouldn't we wear other clothes? With this you can tell we're soldiers from a mile away."_

_"Now isn't that the point?" General Shion said while smiling and placing adjusting his black gloves, "It will ruin the whole purpose if we went in undercover."_

_"What? Aren't we supposed to find the assassin?"_

_"Exactly! So that's why we're going in dressed in our uniform."_

_"But won't that scare the assassin away?"_

_"Colonel Kagamine, don't you get it?"_

_"No General, no sir."_

_"The people who are dying are officers of both sides. So we know that the criminal's targets are mainly soldiers. How will we know who's the assasin you may ask? Easy... He or she will try to kill one if not both of us. If this is for benefit, what better tactic than murder the general of the first ten units of our army? And if that isn't enough the Colonel of the 5th division is also at play? Do you see it now Kagamine?"_

_I nodded solemnly, "Yes General but..."_

_"But?"_

_"Why are you going too? I can be the bait! If somehow you end up dead who will lead the divisions?"_

_My general chuckled, "Now what kind of leader would I be if I let my troops do all the risky stuff? I would be a coward! I should've done this sooner. Len, do you have no faith in your leader?"_

_My eyes widened in disbelief, "Of course I do General!"_

_"Then take my word that none of us will be harmed in this mission. For you and I are able men and I would lay myself in front of you before I willingly sent you to your doom."_

_I was suddenly filled with a sense of respect more than I had ever had for this man. This man, Kaito Shion, is truly fit to lead us. I guess I can get along with him better because he's younger than most generals. He's actually only six years older than me, which is pretty young considering that they usually leave me behind by at least a decade. Most soldiers are reluctant to let Kaito order them around due to his age yet I bet he is more wit and cunning than any of the elder generals._

_I would gladly, without the slightest regret, lay my life down for my general._

_"Shall we go then, Colonel?"_

_I looked straight ahead with a fixed and determined gaze, "Yes sir."_

*Flashback End*

So that is why as we neared the building I felt some weird sensation within me.

We were walking into a dark abyss from which not many survive.

It's not that I fear death. With my superior walking next to me I have less reasons to fear anything...

Yet as Kaito opened the wooden door that lead inside the Butterfly's Paradise that feeling once again resurfaced in my chest...

The feeling that nothing would be the same after this mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I sat behind the performing stage and drummed my slender fingers against the small desk that was there while Gumi perfected my make-up.

"Ah Rin, you're ready!" Gumi exclaimed, "I feel like if you're a princess and I'm your maid!"

I smiled, Gumi is so child-like and pure. It's sad to see her working here... In a place full of wretched people. At least she isn't a dancer or an escort... To feel their greedy eyes on your body...

I felt myself shudder slightly.

For how long shall I have to endure this cruel reality?

"There is nothing princess-like about me Gumi... And you know that but thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it dearly my friend."

Gumi's hazel eyes softened and she smiled tenderly, "You're welcome Rin."

"Well, is it time yet?"

Gumi walked towards the stage entrance, green bouncing up and down, to take a peek.

"Miku and Teto are just finishing their routine and you will join them... Now!"

I got up swiftly and slowly made my way to the stage.

"And now, the jewel of the Butterfly's Paradise! Our prized beauty, The Golden Rose!"

The music shifted and I slowly lifted by arms up slightly above my head and bent my wrists downward.

Then, I shifted my weight from one foot to another and swayed my hips.

That is how I begin my ballet of seduction and lust.

My steps were calculated, steady, light and graceful.

I felt all eyes on me as I flowed from one extreme of the stage to the other. Yet, I felt as someone's particular eyes bore into my back every time I turned.

After a couple turns, I found his eyes again.

...Shockingly blue cerulean eyes meeting my own.

My heart leapt and I felt my body heat up.

What was this new sensation? It felt weird... My heart began pounding faster with every step I took. Yet as much as I tried to avoid him, I felt his eyes trail me as if he were some predator and I his prey.

I had to concentrate deeply so I wouldn't ruin the dance, but the stranger was making it really hard to do.

He was really handsome, I had to admit. He had a bit of loose golden hair framing his face. The rest was tied back into a small ponytail. He had beautiful eyes and rosy pink lips.

That's when I noticed what he was wearing... A green military uniform.

He was a soldier. Not only him but his companion as well.

Also, from all the badges that were hanging from his chest, he must be pretty high ranked too. Heh, not like the scum from last night.

"We will now have a brief intermission and then resume our show." I heard Luka call.

This isn't good. "Intermission" is code for emergency meeting. In other words, I'm getting assigned a new victim.

I left the men behind with a flirty wave and rolled my eyes when I heard their filthy remarks. Gross imbeciles!

"Who is it?" I asked in a cold voice.

"My dear, why so cold? This is the best deal we have been offered in a long time!"

"What is it?"

Miku giggled, "You know those two guys that were sitting near back? The really cute ones?"

"Um, yeah I guess." I said in an uninterested manner though my beating heart said otherwise.

"Guess who they are?"

"Um, I have no idea whatsoever."

Luka turned around to face us, "The one with the blue hair is Kaito Shion, General of the First Ten Divisions of Hatake's Army. The blonde one is Len Kagamine, recently appointed Colonel of the Fifth Division under Kaito Shion."

My eyes widened and I turned around to hide my noticeable shock before they saw me.

A general and a colonel? What kind of a mission is this? The highest ranking soldier that I've killed before has been a second level lieutenant! Now they want me to kill a colonel and a general?

I shook my head and by doing so, the last of my hesitance was lost. How did I let that shake me? I am an assasin for crying out loud! Men are men no matter what rank they are and they can still be easily seduced!

I regained my previous confidence and cold stance, "So who's first?"

Luka pursed her lips, "A general being in here isn't a small deal. That must mean that they suspect that the assasin lies within this place and are here to arrest her."

I nodded, "So who's first?"

"The Colonel. I think killing a General would be too much. Maybe we can just persuade him to give us funds in order for information. The other side doesn't know he's here. I only told them about the colonel. If they knew General Shion was here they wouldn't hesitate in destroying the place in order to find him. "

I sighed and looked away, "Alright! So tonight right?"

"Hmm, but maybe we should terminate the general as well so we won't leave behind any possible suspects..."

"I-I'll just take care of the colonel." I muttered, annoyed that I had stuttered slightly.

"Eh?" Luka said and raised an eyebrow, "Special treatment? Did you like the fellow?"

"No! I just want to get this over with!" I spat angrily.

Killing gets me in a bad mood okay? I hate how everyone acts like it's some heroic deed rather than a wretched sin. Sure, in war it's ok but even if we are on the border of one, it doesn't change the fact that my murders aren't for the good of the people... They're just cold blooded victims of a heartless assassin.

"Yes, the sooner the better. I'll come around twelve yes?"

"That'll be enough." I reassured her and fixed the clips in my hair.

"Let's go back my little butterflies," Luka cooed, "Can't keep them waiting now can we?"

"No Ma'am!" Miku and Teto exclaimed in unison.

"Then Rin, my dear, let The Golden Rose spill her fragrance over the soon to be dead, Len Kagamine."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

We entered the busy building and were immediately greeted by a woman with green hair.

"Hello and welcome to the Butterfly's Paradise!" She exclaimed and led us to a table.

"Thank you, very kind." Kaito said and we sat down on a table.

Once the green-haired girl left, Kaito spoke, "I'll check our surroundings and talk to a couple of men and see what I find."

"So then I'll..."

"Sorry but you'll have to investigate the dancers. Heh, I trust you more than I would myself around ladies." He said while nudging his head towards the stage.

"Oh..." I said, always thinking of my general as a non-ladies man.

"Yeah, so then we'll rendezvous at this same corner around 11:50 sharp. Is that alright Colonel?"

"Yes sir!"

"So then, let's begin!" My general said and stood up. Then he walked towards a group of men and sat down with them, immediately joining the conversation. Ok so he didn't really move, he just sat a chair away from me.

Heh, fine... Give ME the hard job.

That's when I decided to actually pay attention to the dancers and see any possible suspects.

There were two women dancing currently, one with long teal pigtails and the other with short bouncy maroon pigtails. Heh, pigtail dancers?

Pretty, ok so now what? Could Lieutenant Hiroshi have been killed by one of these two girls? They seemed pretty innocent but I have learned not to let myself be driven by appearances.

That's when Kaito returned to our table but this time accompanied by another man with short brown hair.

"Tadashi, this is my partner Len. He's here with me."

The brown haired man studied me and then spoke, "Is this you're first time here?"

We both nodded.

He then gave us a toothy grin, "Well then drinks are on me, my friends! Waitress! Bring us a round of beers!"

My eyes darted towards Kaito who just shrugged and made a head motion that simply told me to go along with the flow.

The green haired girl returned with three beers and she set them down in front of us. I eyed my drink warily. So... Not drinking this would ruin my pride...

Well there's a first for everything!

I mimicked the other two's actions and took a long gulp of the bubbly substance.

I was tempted to spit it out when I felt the liquid burn as it slid down my throat.

I guess I should've started drinking earlier, huh? Twenty-four and having my first drink... So soldier-like of me right?

Soon, little by little, the liquid didn't taste so bad and the burn only tingled a little, kind of in a pleasant way.

"And now, the jewel of the Butterfly's Paradise! Our prized beauty, The Golden Rose!"

The man, Tadashi, nudged me, "Heh, look boy! Now that's a woman! I would sleep with her any day even if it cost me a fortune!"

I looked onto the stage and the alcohol almost got stuck in my throat...

She was beautiful.

She had smooth looking impeccable skin. She wasn't as tall as the tealette but she was far more lovely. She had a slender frame; her chest wasn't huge, it was the just the right size to fit her size. I studied her closely, starting from her toes. Her small dainty feet moved gracefully and quickly, not stumbling once. Her legs were long and covered with white stockings that had pearl trimmings. Her slim and petite body looked delicate and frail, just like a rose easily crushed. But I ripped my eyes from her body and stared at her face... Which made me wish I hadn't.

She had small rosy alluring pink lips that stirred something within me. She had chin length, golden wavy hair. Two pink pearled clips kept her bangs from falling into her eyes.

Her eyes...

Those dazzling sea-blue blue eyes captivated my body, mind, and soul. They had a bewitching power over my heart for it began beating fast. Those eyes swept me away to a world where I didn't belong.

Somehow, as if in trance, I couldn't take my eyes off the graceful dancer.

She floated across the stage like a fairy in the night, the silver moonlight became her spotlight. Her radiant face and stunning body could only that of an angel.

I think she sensed my gaze for when she turned her eyes met mine.

Whether it was from the alcohol or something else... I felt my cheeks flare and my chest filled with a strange emotion...

Of want, need, and desire... Something I had never felt before.

"Heh! I see you like what you see boy! Isn't she a beauty? The Golden Rose is a woman that all of us men dream about yet will never get to touch."

I only half listened to what he said but the last sentence sparked my interest.

"What do you mean you can't touch her? Isn't she a... A- _a you know_."

The man laughed, "Ahahaha! You can't even say it lad! But no, the Golden Rose can't be bought. She chooses who to be with. Usually, she picks young refined gentlemen like you two, never someone like me. Yet a guy can dream eh?"

A jab to my shoulder made me look to my left. Kaito's eyes narrowed and he flicked his head slightly to the right. To anyone who saw him, this simple gesture meant nothing. Yet to me it was a code...

A code that meant we had found the most likely suspect who could be the culprit...

The Golden Rose.

So then this would be harder than I thought. If the Golden Rose was the assassin how would we know if she only selectively chooses her um, people?

My general's words floated back into my mind.

_"How will we know who's the assassin you may ask? Easy... He or she will try to kill one if not both of us."_

So then it will all fall into place... If the Golden Rose picks her "person" and she usually chooses highly respected men then... Could she really be the assasin? Such a beautiful and captivating woman...can kill others without a flicker of hesitation?

There is only one way to find out. The Golden Rose will pick either Kaito or I. If that happens then our suspicions, well Kaito's actually, would be proved correct and the assasin would turn out to be one of the dancers...

A female assassin.

An _alluring_ female assassin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't keep my eyes off the Colonel... Much less now that I knew what I had to do.

I ended my dance and slowly raised my gaze to look at the crowd.

The music shifted and it became a tango-ish melody. Perfect time to go pick a victim eh?

I slowly walked over to his table, swaying my hips in a captivating manner.

I smiled coquettishly at him and he smirked back. Hmmm, I think I'm actually going to feel bad after killing this one.

I was about to turn around and appear uninterested when he stopped me.

"Golden Rose."

I turned back, surprised that he had called my name. The sound of my name slipping from his lips made my heart go wild...

If only it were my REAL name.

I faced him and smiled. He smiled back and he stood up. I then approached him and placed a hand on his waist and my other entwined with his black gloved hand, basically dragging him into a dancing stance. He didn't object and kept a strong grip on my waist as we began to move. His footing was as exact as mine, never missing a step.

Len Kagamine, why are you making my heart burn with desire?

My heart filled with a sudden sense of fear. Can I be...? No... An assassin must not develop feelings for the person she is assigned to kill.

Yet, as much as I repeated that phrase in my head I knew that every time I stared into his determined and fierce cerulean eyes I was slowly losing control...

Slowly slipping into an abyss of yearning... Yearning for something impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I watched her approach me slowly, tantalizing my senses with her sparkling blue eyes.

She eyed me, as if inspecting every single inch of skin on me and then turned away.

Crap, the mission will end if I don't do something fast! I have a hunch that the Golden Rose is indeed the assassin.

"Golden Rose," I called out without even knowing what I was doing.

She turned back and gave me a flirtatious smile which I just had to return. Then I stood up, surprised by my own actions.

Without another shallow breath, she approached me and placed her small hand on my waist. I immediately copied her gesture and wrapped my arm around her small frame, feeling as if I were holding a doll. Then, we entwined our right hands together, my gloved hand overwhelming her petite one.

Left, Right, Sweep, Left, Right, Dip...

Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization, flowing with the music.

Truth is that I don't know how to dance... At least I thought I didn't . It would be embarrassing if a Colonel began to trip all over the place, especially in front of _her_.

Holding her like this... Made my heart beat uncontrollably.

Her flowered scent... Made me go wild.

Knowing that I could easily overpower her and ravage her body right now... That thought also drove me crazy. To feel her... Run my fingers through her hair... Feel her smooth lips...

I blinked rapidly. What the hell am I thinking? I'm a Colonel! I can't be thinking these things! She is an assassin! An assassin that I've been sent to capture by the man who I respect most in this life! I can't be having conflicting feelings!

I CAN'T!

I took a deep breath... I must remain focused.

We slowly moved to the center of the stage dancing a slow tango.

We didn't talk. Words would ruin the atmosphere. This was a perfect moment... One in which it was just me and her. No titles. I wasn't Len Kagamine, Colonel of the 5th Division. She wasn't the Golden Rose, presumed assassin and killer of many. I should be scared. I mean she kills people, but her eyes told me otherwise. They weren't the eyes of a criminal... They held something else...

I hardly had to concentrate on dancing. My feet moved on their own, as if tied to her's.

Step, step, slide, dip, step, step, twirl, close the distance... A dance of passion.

A dance of love.

I took a quick glance towards the table where I was seated. Kaito was gone. Hm, maybe he left to find more information... Well that's good because it lessens my regret and guilt as I acknowledge the feelings within my heart.

Feelings of love, lust, and desire.

I can't really trust in these new found feelings... It must've been due to the fact that I haven't been near women in almost a year, only far from the world training physically and mentally, preparing for the trials and tribulations of war.

Yet if that were true, why didn't I feel that way when I saw the other two dancers before. It was just something about THIS specific women that stirred an emotion that had long been dead: love.

We did the final steps and slowly, I held onto her as she fell back and lifted her right leg, forming a "4". Our faces ended really close to each others, my nose lightly brushing hers.

She looked up at me with those intriguing sea blue eyes full of many emotions. She showed fear...with a hint of yearning...

The moment our blue eyes met... in the instant in which our breaths dusted our cheeks and our hearts went wild...in that moment the pitiful soldier committed a grave sin and fell in love with the escorting assassin that he had been sent to capture.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I felt my heartbeat quicken as he let me fall back. I instinctively curved my leg and let him hold me, placing my full trust in him. I hesitantly looked into his eyes. Only until our noses grazed did I realize that our faces were basically touching. His lips were so close to mine... All it would take would be...

My breath hitched as I felt his intense gaze burn my skin. I unconsciously blushed and I looked deeply into his eyes. Those shining and determined crystal like cerulean orbs seemed to see straight into my soul. So if that was true... Could he sense my fear?

The only other time that I had sensed fear had been on my first kill. From there, my heart had died and fear didn't exist in my life anymore. Actually, no emotions existed except for a small amount of kindness that Gumi kept alive.

But this fear was different. It was accompanied by a sense of adrenaline because I knew this was wrong. I knew that these feelings shouldn't exist. For me to feel this... It's cowardly and disgusting. Who ever heard of a loving assassin before? A killer must be evil and ruthless and... And...

I'm losing this war aren't I?

His eyes told me so.

I'm afraid. For once I am truly afraid... Afraid of what will come after this night... For I am now sure of one thing...

An assassin is capable of falling in love.

The dance ended and the audience burst into applause. Len awkwardly bowed, surprised by the outburst and I curtsied.

Then, I took a hold of his hand and led him away.

I stopped briefly in front of Luka, "Room Blue."

She nodded and walked back towards stage.

"Well gentlemen, enjoy the rest of the night!"

Len looked around as I led him down a corridor towards a room.

"Where are we going?" He asked while studying the dark hallway.

"Somewhere far away from these people." I whispered, lightly blushing from the knowledge of what would happen between us once we reached that detestable room.

I saw him visibly gulp, I could see pretty well in the dark. I gripped his hand reassuringly, giving him fake confidence. Just like how someone would feed a pig before killing it... I'm cruel.

I let him go and opened the door. He walked inside and slightly flinched at the sight of the lacy bed and curtains.

Hmmm... Does he know he will die here?

I closed the door and turned the little switch, locking it.

Not even fully turning around, I was roughly slammed against the door.

I didn't even have time to react for immediately after I felt a soft sensation on my lips.

My eyes widened as I registered what was going on...

Len was kissing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I followed her into the room, like a puppy would blindly trail it's owner.

My flinched as I saw the setting of the room... It was a romantic setting in which people...did things.

The Golden Rose turned and locked the door. If she truly is the assassin then she must know my name and yet I have no clue of her's.

In that instant I was filled with the same burning desire that had flowed through my body earlier.

It was just me and her... Alone in a room. Away from the world in which I was sent to capture her and she to kill me... Away from responsablities and honor... Completely alone.

Not being able to hold back any longer, I roughly slammed her petite figure against the door. She looked up at me with startled blue eyes but I didn't give her time to react. I lowered my head and pressed my lips on top of hers. At first she lay unmoving but soon enough she corresponded the kiss. It started out slowly, but then it got more heated and passionate. We parted to breathe for our faces had reddened both from what we were doing and from the lack of oxygen. She licked her lips and looked back at me in a seductive manner.

My heart was beating frantically and my skin was scorching. My eyesight became hazy with lust and I took a hold of her waist and lifted her up. She didn't protest as I laid her on the bed and towered over her.

"I know who you are." She said with a flushed face as her chest heaved up and down.

"Who am I?"

"Y-You're Len Kagamine, Colonel of the 5th Division."

"No."

She looked up in surprise.

"Right now I don't want to remember who I am or why I was sent here."

She smiled and caressed my cheek, "Me neither."

My hand slid towards her breast and I rested it there, feeling her heartbeat.

"You feel it too don't you?" She whispered.

I blushed and watched as her small hand rested on my neck, feeling my pulse.

"If you want to get to know me better..." She said and traced a hand down her body seductively, "Then expose me."

"I thought the Golden Rose was harder to get at." I said while stroking her face.

"It's Rin... Call me by my real name."

I nodded and kissed her again, this time letting my tongue explore the cavern of her sweet mouth.

She let me and buried her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. Our teeth clashed together and I was enveloped by her sweet smell and delicious taste.

"I love you Rin, " I whispered, my heart burdened by the fake undying love.

"I love you too Len." She whispered back.

We began to kiss again and I slowly slid my hand up her creamy thighs until Rin pulled away.

"L-Len... This is wrong... I did it."

I stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her, "Did what?"

"Whatever happens... Don't drink the wine next to the bed."

My eyes darted to the left and I spotted the reddish liquid in a glass. Funny how I hadn't noticed that before.

"Is it..."

"Yes! I'm the assassin! That is poison!" She exclaimed, nearly crying while I towered over her, "I was supposed to have gotten you to drink that before..._ This_ happened."

I stopped. I had suspected it all along but to hear it straight from her was still a bit shocking.

I got off her and she curled up on the edge of the bed, trembling and crying, "Y-You were sent here to capture me weren't you?"

I remained silent, not knowing how to respond. I hadn't been expecting this. Rin, alias the Golden Rose, killer of many was currently weeping in front of me. For the first time in my career I did not know how to proceed with a mission. My heart was torn in two. Kaito's face flashed in my mind and I knew that depending on my response I would either stay loyal or betray the man that I so dearly respected. The man who trusts me and would die for me.

The cold piece of metal that hid in my right pocket now weighed a ton. All I would have to do is take the handcuffs out and be over with it.

I slid my hand into my pocket and took them out, dangling the handcuffs from my fingers, the metal glinting in the moonlight.

Rin's eyes widened at the sight of them and her botton lip tembled, a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

She stood up and walked towards the window. For a moment I thought she would jump out and escape but I was wrong.

"Don't tell my family about this. They don't know where I get the money from. I-I'm the only one who could help them... When I'm sent to prison, I might be executed. I have commited the sin of murder many times... I don't want my mother and sister's to suffer... Don't tell them."

I stayed paralyzed as I heard her words. So she kills in order to provide money for her family? She isn't a spy as I had thought before... So was she really all that bad?...

"It is a sin to kill... But it is an even bigger sin to love an officer. So I deserve to die."

My brows furrowed in anger and I threw the handcuffs across the room with all my might.

She looked up with startled blue eyes. It was those very eyes that made me lose my resolve.

"If wanting for you is sinful..."

She looked at me curiously.

"Then I don't need my heart."

Her tearful eyes softened and she once again let the crystalline drops fall from her eyes.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her small body.

I whispered reassuring shallow words and stroked her hair, wondering if I had picked the right choice.

"I'll take you away." I said playfully but my heart meant every syllable.

My troubled heart was soothed by her dazzling eyes and I forgot everything.

Slowly prying open the flower of corruption, her dress was forgotten. My uniform was discarded in a heap somewhere... We were enveloped in a flurry of yearning and lust. Our corrupted love bloomed into passion... Bloomed when it shouldn't have.

As I kissed her, and united as one, I betrayed everything... My honor, integrity, my general, myself... I lost it all.

I defied fate itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

It's all over.

The Golden Rose has been revealed.

"Don't tell my family about this. They don't know where I get the money from. I-I'm the only one who could help them... When I'm sent to prison, I might be executed. I have commited the sin of murder many times... I don't want my mother and sister's to suffer... Don't tell them." I whispered as I felt tears run down my face.

And to think moments ago I had lost my head to desire and had been so close to...

No matter. He is an officer after all. Of course he was just playing around with me before turning me in. Just like a cat and a mouse... His words of love were a mere cruel lie.

I sighed, ready for the worst.

I heard a loud sound and looked up to see the handcuffs on the floor.

"If wanting for you is sinful..."

My breath hitched and I looked at him.

"Then I don't need my heart."

A sense of relief washed over me. I began crying for joy. He really did love me didn't he? I don't need my heart either! I have long lost it... If yearning for the soldier was a sin that would add on the the chain of sins that adorn my life then let my soul be taken as well for I don't need that either.

He came to me and embraced me tightly. His words didn't reach me... I was trembling from fear... Fear to regret what would surely happen.

He lifted my face face up and he whispered, "I'll take you away."

I yearned for him to take me away. To take me away to a place where we could start a new and forget who we were... A place where we were free to love each other.

He kissed me gently but I pulled him closer. We slowly fell onto the bed again and I pulled the tie out of his hair. Our tongues fought for dominance and we began to breath shallow and ragged breaths. Whenever his skin brushed against mine, I felt fire rush through my veins. I wanted him so much right now... I would worry about the consequences later... I looked up into his cerulean eyes as he slowly slid the dress of my body, slightly panting and I knew that in this moment none of that mattered. With shaky fingers that soon regained their previous confidence, I removed his jacket and shirt. I traveled a finger down his lean muscled bare chest and he kissed my now naked form. I was blinded by desire... Our corrupted love had transformed into a burning passion.

Slowly, as if prying open a flower, I became his and he became mine. Two sinners united as one... Unleashing a long chain of sins that would surely catch up to them later...

We exchanged words of undying love that floated into the moonlit air. It all seemed too beautiful to be real. His heart against mine, his flesh with my flesh...

Please don't let it end.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up in the morning and found myself bare... I saw Rin's sleeping figure next to me and the memories from last night flooded my brain.

I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. Then, I got up and dressed myself. I should've known... I was a fool to think our love would work out. I am a soldier and I cannot easily abandon my duties to my country. I wrote a note to Rin, giving her specific instructions and explaining why I had to leave. This would be for the best, for both Rin and I.

I took one last look at my sleeping angel before opening the window.

I was a fool to think we could defy our fate. The fates that now separated us...

Maybe... If everything goes well then maybe we might be able to meet again. No not maybe... We WILL meet again in a place where we can be together. I don't know how, but I'll make it a reality. We'll be together again.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Len! Good thing you're here! I actually thought she killed you! So what happened did you find the culprit?"

I gulped, afraid to look my general in the eye and exclaim that I had betrayed him.

"I found her."

"Great! Did you arrest her?" Kaito asked, his royal blue eyes sparkling with interest.

"No."

His eyes showed disappointment, "She ran away?"

"No."

He sighed, "You let her go didn't you?"

I hung my head in defeat, "Yes sir."

"So you do know that a murderer is still on the loose right?"

"No sir. The murderer is no more. She did what she did in order to help her family survive. For that reason I spared her life for surely she would've been killed."

Kaito closed his eyes and thought deeply, rubbing his temples.

"Alright. You did the best thing. For a moment I thought you had fallen in love with that woman."

My eyes widened and I looked at the ground.

"Of course not, sir."

"Very well then today we will-"

"Sir, I make an appeal to be transferred with the unit that will be leaving today."

Kaito nodded, "Yes Colonel, though I hate to see you go It's about time you lead your own troops. Yet if it comes to war, we shall meet again!"

I nodded and got on my horse which had been tethered to my tent.

I thought of the woman I would be leaving behind... Rin, my only love.

I would have to bury those feelings until the time is right.

The other troops that would be leaving as well joined me and I began a a slow gallop towards the town square, the men following on foot.

I kept my gaze straightforward and set the whole time.

"Goodbye Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up to a cold bed. Len was gone.

Clutching the sheets tightly until my knuckles turned white, I was filled with anger, resentment and disappointment until I saw the note next to my bed.

I read it over and over again before I got dressed and ran out the building, not bothering to explain to anyone what I was doing. Luka yelled something but I ignored her.

_Dearest Rin,_

_I'm sorry that I left so suddenly without a word but if you said something or opened those eyes of yours, my resolve would've been lost. Today, I'm getting transfered to another base camp. The march procession passes through the Main Road._

I ran with all my might down the streets. Len, wait for me!

_Don't worry about me. I won't die before we are together. I have written down the address of a friend of mine who would gladly give you a job. Leave the Butterfly's Paradise and never return. Don't look back! I will come back for you when we will finally be able to be together. I regret nothing... I hope you don't too. Remember that I'll always love you._

I gripped the note tightly as I pushed past people, getting to the front of the street.

The procession was passing, soldiers marching in unison, Len leading them on a horse. When our eyes met he mouthed, "I love you" and then he was gone, the crowd following the unit.

I crumpled to my knees, hitting the cold street, tears blurring my vision, and unfolded the note and read the last five words.

_Until we meet again, goodbye._

I looked in the direction that the soldiers had disappeared to.

Len gave me a new purpose to live. I wouldn't have to kill anymore... I will be able to be happy next to him someday.

I stood up, wiped the tears from my face and smiled.

Thank you Len, my love...

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for now ^u^ T.B.a.P.M.T will be updated soon~ as soon as I get rid of writer's block ^u^'**

**Please comment and tell me what you thought about this story which was my first attempt at something "serious"**

**Review Responses:**

**Asianchibi99: Yay, you're welcome ^~^**

**Karilovesanime: *hugs you* awww you're tooo niceee~! =u= y-you cried? Wow never thought I would be able to do that ^~^ THANK YOU SO MUCHHHH~! You really motivated me to break down this writer's block xD**

**Az-Sticker: thank you so much! You always motivate me! and FireFlower would be fun to do thank you ^^  
><strong>

**Annymous: YEP!**


	5. Karakuri Burst Part 1

**A/N: Here is a new entry into the Fruits Basket! xD Well, due to the astonishing awesomely awesome feedback I received from you guys from Corrupted Flower (my first try at something serious) I have decided to do it once more! So I bring to you…. Karakuri Burst! This will be a two-shot, m'kay? Second part shall be uploaded tomorrow or Thursday at latest!**

**Please review and thank you for the constant support, I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Fruits Basket **

**Chapter 5: Karakuri Burst Part 1**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

The dark night enveloped a running cloaked figure that traveled among the silent shadows. The person ran down an alleyway until it reached the backdoor of a certain building. He/she knocked twice on the door, paused, then knocked another two times.

A slit on the door opened and someone from inside the room studied the person outside. The sound of an unlocking switch was heard before the door opened. The cloaked figure quickly went inside.

Once within the safety of the four closed walls, the figure took down the hood on their cloak. She was a woman... She had long flowing teal hair along with teal eyes. She whispered something to the man next to her and he nodded, leading her to the back of the room. There, he pulled a small hidden lever and a small passageway was revealed. The woman nimbly weaved her way through the passageway and entered a new, bigger, room.

The room was glowing with a blue-ish hue from the bright screens of various computer monitors. There were five people inside the room, three men, one woman, and a little child. All, except for the girl, were wearing lab coats.

"Pack everything!" The entering woman said as she made her way to them, "They're on our tracks."

"How?" The other silver haired woman asked, "Mika, how will we escape?"

"I don't know..." Mika said and looked at the figure of the sleeping child who had the same color hair she did, "Years of work could be lost if we don't hurry now... Or worse."

The silver haired woman nodded, "We have to hurry up!"

The men scurried around, closing computers and opening file cabinets... destroying what could not be taken with them.

As soon as she was sure no one else was hearing, Mika touched the silver woman's hand, "Haku, i-if something should happen to me tonight... Promise me you'll take care of Miku."

Haku's red eyes began to water but she gripped Miku's hand reassuringly, "Of course I will."

"Now let's move!" Mika shouted to the rest, "Get the most valuable files and destroy everything we can't take! If the Red Imperial Forces are going to come and confiscate our work then let's make sure they can't use it!"

"Yes!" The others cried in unison.

Mika rushed around, opening cabinets and shoving documents and folders into a black case. Then, she reached for a single laptop and put it inside as well.

The man from the other room came running in, "THEY'RE COMING!"

Panic swept over the room and Mika ran to the main computer. She quickly typed in a code with her long and slender fingers.

Two red words appeared on a black screen: Delete Archives?

Mika slammed her hand on the ENTER key and her heart pounded against her chest as the files were deleted.

She then returned to Haku who was putting in some additional stuff into the case.

"Mama?"

The soft voice made Mika's heart drop. She turned to find the little six-year old girl, fully awake, staring at her with big teal eyes.

"Mama, why is everyone putting everything away? What's going on?"

Mika blinked back tears as she caressed the little girl's face, "We're going to move somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" Little Miku asked, and then gasped as she saw a tear roll down her mother's cheek, "Mama, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying of joy... Because I have a wonderful little girl." Mika replied and wiped her tears away.

"Oh..."

"Here," Mika said and handed her the case, "Can you go with Aunty Haku to take these somewhere safe?"

"Ya! Of course Mama!"

Suddenly, the door was burst open and men started filing in, wearing black uniforms with katana's at their waist.

"We're from the S.C Extermination Force! Stop what you're doing and turn yourselves in! If you refuse, people will die today! Make this easier on us and turn yourselves in!"

"Mama! Those people are scary!"

"Shhh," Mika said and hugged Miku's little body, "Remember that I'll always love you."

"I love you too Mama." Miku said and kissed Mika's cheek.

"SET EVERYTHING ON THE FLOOR!"

"Now, go with Haku and take this with you. When I open the secret back door, you run with her, okay?"

"But what about you?"

"I-I..." Mika said and bit her lip, "I-I'll stay to gather the remaining stuff."

"But-"

"Just go!" Mika hissed while exracting a little metallic ball from one of the pockets in her lab coat.

Miku scurried to where Haku was hiding behind a filing cabinet, carrying the portfolio her mother had given her.

Taking a deep breath and one last look at her child, Mika rose and threw the metallic ball at the soldiers.

Smoke seeped out of the ball, blinding the soldiers and then without warning, the ball exploded.

Mika rushed to the back door and pressed a button behind a clock. A door opened and two men rushed out, carrying all they could.

Someone stood next to her. It was Dell Honne.

"Get out of here while you can!"

"I'm not going to let them take anything! This was my work! My life is here!"

"And Miku?"

"... She's going to be safe with Haku."

"So you're planning to go down with the ship?"

"There's no way we can kill ten soldiers from the R.I Force."

Dell smiled, "But we can sure try."

Mika returned the smile, "Yes we can."

"In this together?"

"'Till the end."

"I have two katanas," Mika said and reached under the table to get them, "You know how to use one?"

"As much as you do."

Mika nodded and threw another smoke bomb at the soldiers. She handed Dell a katana.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

With a simple nod, they rushed towards the soldiers. Dell easily struck two down and blocked another's swing. Mika, despite being a female scientist, was very good with a sword. She moved gracefully as she struck one after another, the soldiers caught off guard. But the surprise attack effect soon wore off and the remaining five soldiers began to counterattack.

The sound of clashing metal filled the room and Miku looked on in awe as her mother fought against the evil men. Then she gasped as a man stabbed Dell in the chest and he slowly fell to his knees. Mika, being surrounded by three men, soon followed Dell after she was stabbed twice.

"Mama!"

The soldiers looked up at the sound of the voice and Haku grabbed Miku before running away.

"AFTER THEM!"

Haku frantically ran away, the child and the case were slowing her down.

"Stop right there!"

Haku froze and hesitantly turned around. They weren't far from Mika's laboratory. There, in front of them, stood a little boy with royal blue hair only a little older than Miku... He looked to be about ten years old.

"T-the Extermination force is going to be here soon! M-My father told me to keep watch here."

"Please! I need to go!" Haku pleaded and cradled the crying Miku, "This girl just lost her mother to your father and his troops! I'm the only family she has!"

The boy looked at Miku, then at Haku, and then back at the teal haired girl.

"Well-"

"KAITO!"

The boy flinched and looked back to where to voice had come from.

"Lie down!" Kaito hissed and Haku threw herself on the ground along with Miku, hiding in the tall grass.

A tall man approached the child, "Kaito! Have you seen two fugitives? One had silver hair and she was with a small child."

"Did they do something wrong?"

"We have orders to capture them! This is no time for stupid questions! Have you seen them?"

Haku held her breath and tightly closed her eyes, sure that the little boy was going to turn them in.

"No."

"Alright. If you see anything, report it immediately to General Shion."

"Yes, sir!"

"Keep it up kid and you may live up to be a man like your father."

Kaito was silent but pride radiated from his stance, "Thank you sir!"

The two men saluted and the boy's superior left. After he was sure the man was gone, Kaito looked back and signaled Haku to get up.

Miku told Haku to set her down and she gripped her hand.

"You two have to leave now!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Thank you for saving us." Haku said, "We owe you our lives."

Miku let go of her hand and slowly approached the taller blue haired boy. She reached up on her tippy toes and gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said and ran back to Haku's arms.

The boy just stood there, speechless.

"Bye!" Miku said as Haku lifted her up and ran away once more.

"Bye..." Kaito murmured.

Haku began crying as she ran away, She had just witnessed her best friend and her brother get killed right in front of her... And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

After running for what seemed forever, Haku reached a cave. Looking to make sure nothing was inside, she and Miku crawled in there. The cave was empty. Though it was cold, she didn't dare light a fire for fear that the soldiers would somehow see it.

"They'll pay..." Haku said while tears freely fell from her eyes.

"Who'll pay what Auntie?"

"Those evil men who killed your mother and my brother will have to pay."

"How Auntie?"

"You're probably too young to understand but," Haku said and showed Miku the black case, "Your mother left us her life's work. Those men wanted what's within this portfolio. It is going to be our job to complete her work and use it against them in order to avenge Dell's and Mika's deaths."

"I understand," Miku said and touched her mother's portfolio, "What had she been working on? Mama was very smart, I bet it is something amazing!"

"Well..." Haku said and took out a folder from the portfolio, "Our most recent project had been the creation of a human life form through artificial means... It's hard to understand but we were trying to see if we could produce a child that would function as a human but instead of spending nine months in its mother's womb, it would be created in a labratory. This way we would try to influence certain traits. Simple ones at first, such as eye color or hair color. Stuff like that..."

Miku gave her a blank stare.

Haku laughed, "You'll understand when you're older. Together, we will build all your mother ever wished to..."

"...and then avenge their deaths."

Haku looked surprised as she heard the little girl speak those words.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

10 Years Later

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

I studied the babies in the water chamber. We had finally done it...

After years of hard work we finally managed to complete my mother's research and produce artificial human life. Other people had already discovered how to make androids but never tried to make something created by computers and fixed DNA which would result in blood and flesh humans with altered genes.

These two babies were the fruit of our hard labor. Haku reunited with the surviving scientists and resumed my mother's work. By the age of twelve I was already able to contribute to their work having inherited my mother's keen brain. Now, at the age of sixteen I finally managed to create them.

"We did it..." Haku whispered as she stared proudly at the tiny infants.

"Now..." I said, "for the real test."

We had been observing the children grow over the past few weeks. Their bodies were human but the real question was whether they would act like humans.

I walked over to the base of the water chamber and my fingers glided over the keys, pressing many at the same time. The water began to drain out, leaving the babies uncovered. We grabbed towels and covered the kids. One was a girl and the other was a boy. Though they had been formed through different means we altered their DNA to change their looks. It had been a mere test but they looked like twins. Our idea had worked to perfection. Not only that... I had tweaked their aging process. Our revenge couldn't wait until they were old enough so I made it so they would age rapidly. In one year, they will have aged 3 years. So four months for them would be a full year of growth.

"Give them to Taka." I said as I gave the babies one last look, "She will raise them and report their behavior to us on a wekly basis. Then we'll bring them back in here to conduct experiments."

Haku nodded, "What will be their names?"

"Rin and Len Kagamine, like mirror images of each other."

I watched her leave with the babies in arms.

"Mother... Your work has been completed. It will soon be time to avenge your death."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 2 is almost complete! It should be ready to update tomorrow! I'll try my best to update this at latest by Thursday! Thank you all for your constant support!**

**Review Responses:**

**Asianchibi99: that review was… mind blowing. Didn't expect that… seriously you flattered me to the point of blushing. Gah you admire me? My life is good… I can die happy xD thank you**

**xSimply-Simplex: I will~! Thank You for the suggestion I will do it!**

**Namimoro: Nooo, I am awestruck with YOUR comment… It made me feel so happy, proud, and accomplished…. SPICE! ? For you my friend, it shall be an honor. After I update the rest of Karakuri Burst, Spice! Shall follow…. You made me very happy indeed. Screw that, you made my whole rest of the year happy xD thank you**

**Karilovesanime: Yes, the first~ ( TT w TT ) your comment was too nice… I can't be such a good writer to deserve such praise… Thank you**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa: Thank you very much!**

**Xitlalit123: Shall do it! xD**

**TheSapphireRose: Thank you very much… You have truly flattered me**

** 13: THANK YOU~**

**Az-Sticker: Yes it shall be! Thank you!**

**Reinette-Cat: Hmm, I shall do "Why Won't You Call Me Yet" first… Get the tissues ready B')**

**Shriekmon: Thank you~**


	6. Karakuri Burst Part 2

**A/N: Ending to Karakuri Burst is finally here! Sorry for the wait but let's just say I was feeling discouraged and lacking motivation… NOT ANYMORE~!**

**Special shout-out and recognition to: Aira2889, 1, and Clavemien Nigram Rosa for supporting me on this two-shot. You gave me the motivational boost I needed.**

**Read~ Enjoy~ and please Review~**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Fruits Basket **

**Chapter 5: Karakuri Burst Part 2- Life's Purpose**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p>-2 Years Later-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Two children played side by side, running through dust clouds. They both had golden hair and had every quality twins should have... Except they had different colored eyes. Their left eye was blue while the right was a vivid red.

"Lennn~! I bet you can't catch me!" The girl yelled.

"Rin! You're too fast! Slow down!"

They ran around for a while and soon, their mother called them inside.

"Children, come, we have special guests." Taka said, "Introduce yourselves."

"I-I'm Rin Kagamine." The girl said and pointed to her companion, "He's Len."

The two women sat down and smiled at the kids. One of the women had teal hair while the other had silver colored locks.

The tealette's eyes brightened with interest as she stood and kneeled before the two, "I'm Miku and that's Haku."

The silver haired woman smiled and waved.

"How old are you?" Miku asked, her eyes speculating every centimeter of the children as if they were the very last on earth.

Rin smiled and held up six fingers.

"Oh, you're six?" Miku asked, "Wow..."

_They look human enough_, she wondered to herself, _though I thought the mis-matched eyes would change with time but I was wrong._

"Okay go on and play." Miku said and then turned to Taka, "Report."

"They have been growing as expected... I was very surprised at first but then I got used to it. They age quickly and have mental capabilities that go beyond their age. It wasn't hard for them to understand that they were different from the kids next door... They know they age at different speeds, that their eyes are a bit strange, but nothing more. As far as they know I am their real biological mother and they are human children."

"Go on. How are they in terms of physical strength?"

"Rin is very agile and between her and Len, she's the strongest. Len... He can lack physical strength from time to time."

Miku's teal eyebrow rose high, "The male is lacking physical strength? But I'm sure I added the right genes... Hmmm."

Taka's brown eyes searched Miku's in worry, "You... You won't take them now will you?"

"Ah, Taka, I might as well. I need to do something in regards to their eyes and Len's lack of physical strength." Miku said.

"B-but you won't harm Len will you? He's just a child!"

"A child that I created! I can do whatever I please with my creation!" Miku snarled and stood up, "I'm taking them now! Call them in!"

Taka scurried away to call in the children but was pushed to the floor with a sudden explosion.

"We're from the S.C Extermination Force! We have traced Hatsune Miku and Yowane Haku to this point! They are fugitives of the law! If you are in here, give yourselves up! Resistance will end in death!"

Miku hissed and she and Haku ran to hide. They ordered Taka to bring the children so they could escape safely. The teal haired scientist reached into her lab coat and extracted a gun. If they wanted to take her away then they better be ready to deal with a corpse.

"You can't take her away!"

Her head flicked towards the direction from which Len's voice had come from. Stupid kid!

A soldier had Rin in his arms, "Careful men! These are demonical creations of Hatsune Miku! They may look like kids but don't be fooled!"

Len ran up to the soldier and attempted to fight him, which ended up with him getting beat up. Then, another powerful explosion sent shards of glass flying everywhere. Len screamed in pain as one of the pieces gashed his eye and left a long cut on his face.

The soldier kicked Len and the boy began to cough up blood. Rin screamed hysterically and clawed at the soldiers face in order to go to Len. The soldier dropped her and she began kicking him. He got out his katana and slashed at the apparent "demon" saying that it wanted to bite his leg off. Rin hissed in pain as her eye was also slashed and a long cut resembling Len's was placed on her face, except that it was on the opposite eye. A loud bang was heard and the man fell dead, killed by a bullet. Miku hastily gathered Rin in her arms and looked at Len, the gun still in her hand. The boy's eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was slowing down. He'd surely die soon. There was no point in saving a weak boy like him anyway.

Her teal eyes scanned the destroyed room full of havoc and spotted Taka dead on the floor. Poor woman, she had been so much help.

Then she saw Haku coming towards her with an injured, bloodied, arm. Randomly, Miku fired bullets towards the soldiers and then threw two metallic smoke balls. A strange sense of deja vu filled her heart but the teal scientist ignored it. She grabbed Haku's arm and the three fugitives escaped from the house.

A tall man emerged into the building, covered by the smoke from Miku's previous attack. The smoke cleared to reveal his royal blue hair and matching narrowed eyes. He wore a black uniform with white cuffs, a white shirt, and a red tie. His cap was also black with a white stripe in the middle. Lastly, he had a white armband with a red swastika on it. His blue eyes darted back and forth across the room, stopping on the boy's body.

"They escaped?!" He questioned through gritted teeth.

The soldiers lined up in fear, searching for any possible excuses. No one dared anger Kaito Shion, General of the Severe Criminal Extermination Force.

"Stupid morons! Hatsune Miku escaped again! I swore I'd avenge my father's death! She killed him and now we can't even catch her?!"

"G-General Shion-"

"SHUT UP!"

He studied the boy, thinking he was dead, until he made a small grunting noise, "Rnn."

"Fetch some water!" He yelled kneeling down by the boy, "He's alive!"

"B-But General! That's a monster!"

"Bring what I told you damn it!"

The bloodied boy once again murmured something, "Rrnnn..."

As soon as they brought water, Kaito splashed some on the boy's face and then semi-forced him to drink some. The golden-haired boy coughed and opened his good eye, the cerulean blue one.

"Rin..."

"You're name is Rin?"

The boy shook his head in small, strained movements.

"Then?"

"Rin...save Rin." The boy whispered and then passed out.

"Sir... He's Hatsune's creation. We should destroy him at once."

Kaito nodded and took out his katana, raising it above his head, ready to strike.

Seconds ticked by and the room was silent as the general was about to make one more of his kills. Kaito grunted, closed his eyes and put the sword away. Then, he took the boy in his arms and stood up.

"G-General?"

"He's alive... What better weapon to fight off Hatsune Miku than one of her own?"

The boy struggled in his arms, "Rin..."

Kaito looked at the boy, "What's your name? Who's Rin?"

"I'm Len... What happened to Rin?" He asked, the wounds not as bad as they appeared due to Miku's genetically altered traits in him.

Kaito looked at the boy, "Rin... Is she... How to say this... You lived with Hatsune Miku?"

"That lady intoduced herself to u-us, today," Len said with slight difficulty, "B-But we lived with Taka, our mother."

He paused and looked around, "Where's Rin?"

Yowane and Hatsune had escaped with Rin... They probably left the boy to die. Strength evolves from hatred and loss...

"Rin was killed."

"W-What?!" Len asked and he immediately began breathing fast, "B-By who?!"

"Hatsune Miku."

"No... This can't be!" Len exclaimed and began crying.

"A man doesn't cry! Death is something you must get used to in order to succeed!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"From this moment on, you will be trained as a part of the S.C Extermination Force. Together we will bring an end to the person who has killed our loved ones."

* * *

><p>-5 years later-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"Eye for eye, tooth for tooth...That is a very wise law."

I kneeled before the speaking woman, laying my pistol in front of her, where she could easily keep track of it.

She didn't completely trust me even if I am a product of her creation...nothing more, nothing less.

"You've completed your training very well Rin... You've become a fine assassin. You will help me honor that very law. Just as they took loved ones from us... They shall have the same treatment."

I remained my gaze fixed on the solid floor below me. Her praises didn't truly affect me... Just superficial lies.

"I am overjoyed by your results. All my years of hard work, finally paying off!" Her teal eyes glittered with malicious glee, "Finally! I will be able to avenge my mother's death and you'll..."

"I'll kill the bloody murderers who killed Len." I murmured, my voice dripping with hate.

"Exactly!" She cackled and then whispered, "Are you ready to bring down the S.C Extermination Force?"

Slowly, I raised my gaze, from her black boots on her fish-net covered legs. My red eye trailed up past her white lab coat until it met her pair of gleaming teal eyes that matched her long hair. Her clear glasses shone in the dull moonlight... Her lips curled into a demonic smile. This was the person who created Len and I... My master Hatsune Miku.

She lifted my chin with the tip of her foot and smiled, "Are you ready, my pretty?"

I smiled at her and reached for my gun, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I fixed the white cuffs on my sleeves. Then I adjusted the eye patch over my right eye. The scar remained, almost as a reminder of my life's mission...

To kill Hatsune Miku.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There was no longer Len Kagamine, the innocent six year old from years ago... Only a mindless soldier who lives off hatred in order to cling to his remaining sanity.

I no longer wore my hair in a ponytail because that had been Rin's idea.

_"Keep the hair out of your face! You look better like that!"_

I no longer wanted anyone to see my face... Not if they weren't Rin. The white arm band on my left arm had a red swastika... No, we aren't Nazis, hence why it isn't facing the right. Those people are far back in history...This symbol represents eternity. In Hinduism, with dots it means to be good. We exterminate all evil and sin in order to make the world free of scum for all eternity.

I grabbed my katana and placed the black cap on my head. I exited the room and walked towards the training field where my commanding officer awaited my presence.

"Len, I've been waiting." A blue haired man, dressed in the same uniform, said as I neared him, "Today is a very important day."

The sky was a fearful black dominated by the moon. Evil doers are best caught at twilight...

"What is the mission today?" I asked him, impatient to get started already.

"Well in honor of you're eighteenth birthday, you will be in charge of today's assault. We're going to a village which is filled with people who gamble, steal, lie, and live wretched lives. Some of the highest rated criminals live there. And as you know it is our job-"

"It is our job to obliterate criminals for people who commit crimes are merely pieces of junk." I recited from memory.

"Exactly."

We departed in ten minutes with only four soldiers, a small portion of our group. They included, Kaito Shion, our commander, Luka Megurine, Teto Kasane, and I.

Four was all it took to obliterate a village.

As we made our way through the darkness, I had time to think. Usually, I avoided thinking as much as possible for I ran the risk of going insane. I unconsciously furrowed my golden eyebrows; I had forgotten that today I turned eighteen... Rin would've turned eighteen too if she weren't dead. It's been five years since her death and her smile is still burned into my memory. My love for her will never die. The only person in the world who I ever cared for was snatched from my grasps and taken to a place where I'll never see her again. The sinners who took her life will now pay with their own! Evil took her from me and for that I vowed to terminate all malice from the face of the earth even if I have to die along with it! Everything must be destroyed!

As the village came into sight my blood began pumping with adrenaline and I was filled with a sudden desire to destroy...

I began running, followed by my comrades. Evil must die!

We burst open houses, using katanas to bring eternal sleep to those within. Guns are weapons of vile motives but katanas are made of pure steel to bring an absolving death...

The ground was soon dyed a crimson red. My cerulean eye harshly contrasted against the world of black and red. I felt a sense of fulfillment wash over me as more bodies fell to the ground. Blood splattered on me but I felt content... This is my purpose in life. I am not fully human nor am I a robot. I don't truly understand what I am... I age three times faster than normal humans... My body can deal with bullet wounds as if they were mere scratches... I am nearly immortal. That is why I am a prized possession of Kaito. I am his only hope of bringing down Hatsune Miku, one of the most villainous humans alive. For that reason alone he took care of me and raised me as a soldier of his force even though I was an enemy creation. He made me see the truth of the villainous world we live in and how it is an honor to help obliterate it. Soon, I was more efficient than the others and Kaito praised me as the best soldier he had ever trained. Hatsune Miku would have no chance against me.

She has a soldier of her own, though none of us has seen him, her, or (considering she's a mad scientist) it. Sometimes, when our men go on missions only half come back alive. I know Hatsune's soldier is the one responsible for it since she would never get in the line of fire herself. She merely uses a macabre puppet to do her bidding. Due to that we have never seen her either. That's what makes it so hard to capture her. It's almost impossible to fight an invisible enemy. They watch you but you don't know where they are... We must always be alert for if we are off-guard even for a second it means death. I cannot die until Hatsune Miku's blood is slowly dripping from the tip of my sword... Until she pays for what she has done.

Kaito, Meiko, and Luka were at the other extreme of the village, getting rid of the few criminals that escaped my wrath.

I began walking among the dead bodies that decorated the floor until something made me stop. I felt a presence in the air... I wasn't alone, someone was near...

I turned around and saw a distant figure standing at what used to be the village entrance. I had no doubt who it was... It was Hatsune's warrior. The moon which seemed to glow a light red illuminated the figure to reveal that it was indeed a woman. She was about my height. She wore a short red dress with a darker red sash in the middle, knee high white stockings, and black sandals. She had a lab coat on top that was clearly too big for her. Her golden hair was tied back into a bun that was held by a white bow and there was a big crimson flower, the color of blood, on the left side of her head. Her bangs covered the left side of her face.

Even with a large gap between us, our eyes met. Her red eye clashed with my blue one. The moment had come... The final battle between good and evil... People weren't made to be good or evil. There are no such things as coincidences. I had been sent here in order to meet up with this woman. She had come here and now we we're face to face, both pawns of a greater game of chess. She was the black and I the white. Our masters hold our pieces, Miku had her and Kaito had me. Turn by turn they play us until we finally meet up. Kaito's father was responsible for the death of Miku's mother. She in turn exploded a base in which his father was working, killing him. Now it was down to either Hatsune or Kaito winning and the other dying. This is a vengeful game of life or death and I aim to to get to the throne.

She will be the first to topple. I took a step forward and took out my long katana.

The game starts now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I approached the location where Miku had told me the S.C Extermination force was currently in action. Even better than that, she said that the commander was within the group. If I killed the commander I would get revenge for both Miku and I but I want them all dead! One is not enough to satisfy my thirst for blood. I'm insane... Ever since Len died I have slowly been going mad. All her existance... What was it for? To kill the ones who hurt Len and Miku's mother? And then after that?! What then? Without Len I felt as I would go insane and helpless with grief and hate. I needed desperately to find someone who could tell me what to do and carve out the path of my life for me... Miku did just that. I am no more than her creation... My life is meaningless to this world. My only significance is to destroy all her enemies and that's what I shall do! If killing is not my meaning of existence then what is?

_"You are my creation and nothing more!" Miku snarled and slapped me across the face, "Therefore you must do my bidding!"_

_I rubbed my cheek, tears falling from my good eye, "B-but I don't want to kill people..."_

_Another slap followed the previous, "They killed Len! They killed my mother! You just want to sit back and watch them kill more?!"_

_"N-no..."_

_"Then shut up! You are not one of them! You are not human! I created you! Your only purpose is to destroy my enemies! If you don't do that you are absolutely nothing! Nothing, you hear me?!"_

_"Y-yes..."_

_"Len's spirit is going to come haunt you if you don't avenge his death! Then you'll never be at peace!"_

_"H-he would never do that," I whispered, clutching my hands over my ears, "I don't want to..."_

_"He'll hate you wherever he is and you'll never be happy. Fine! You don't want to do what I tell you?! Then leave! You'll be forever alone!"_

_"No...!" I whispered, my hands over my ears, trying to block out her voice._

_"All in the dark, alone! Your mother dead! Len dead! Everyone close to you killed and you'll be responsible for it all!" _

_"NO!" I screamed and clawed at my face, my hair, anything to make the horrible nightmare go away._

_Miku laughed, enjoying my pain. I remained there, curled in a ball, my eyes wild with fear. _

_"So then, do you still oppose my plan?" She asked._

_I shook my head. She was right. Without her, my existence had no meaning and I would become as transparent as the air... I'd be completely alone._

Miku had slowly manipulated my fears in her favor in order for me to become her mindless slave. She twisted my mind with psychological torture and occasionally she incorporated corporal punishment when I refused to do something she asked. Miku made me rely on her existence to give my own some worth. I then slowly understood her mission and no longer went through with it by force but by my own will.

If I don't kill... I lose my mind. I lose my identity, I lose everything.

My fingers twitched on the trigger of my gun as I made my way through the moonlit darkness. As I stood in the entrance to the village I wasn't surprised to find everything broken and in ruins. My jaw tightened, the S.C Extermination force is anything but inefficient. About a fifty meters from where I stood was a man surrounded by dead bodies that were strewn all over the ground. He was tall and dressed in the traditional black outlined with white uniform the extermination force used. His back was facing me. My long white sleeves hid two weapons, a katana and gun. Though I usually favored the gun, which was in my right hand, I decided to bring the katana along anyway. The guy began to walk away and I walked forward, my finger resting on the trigger. As soon as I pulled it, my hands would be tainted red. I strapped the gun to my arm, with a flick of my wrist it would easily come loose. I stopped walking for he had suddenly halted his stride. He turned around and his gaze met mine. He had blonde hair under his black cap and an eye patch over his right eye. The other eye was a vivid cerulean blue, completely contrasting against my sharp red pupil. Taking a step forward, he took out his weapon, a katana stained with blood, as a sign of battle. I smirked and felt my heartbeat quicken...

Time to live through my purpose!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

We dashed towards each other, a mutual yearning to kill raidiating from both of our bodies. She took out her katana from her left sleeve and her wild smile angered me. Rin would've looked like this woman if she were alive. Why is this daughter of evil alive when Rin isn't?! She doesn't deserve life!

I lunged at her and she quickly sidestepped with villainous grace.

"You call youself the Severe Criminal Extermination Force but you are no better than us." She said and looked for an opening in my defense.

"We kill in the name of justice, not for fun like you or your loathful master!"

She hissed and hit her sword against mine with overwhelming strength, "Don't you dare talk bad about Miku! If you know so much then answer something for me, will you?! What is the reason for my existence?"

I growled and pointed my katana in her direction, "You still ask?! Your reason of existence is to be killed by me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I rolled my eye at his comment. He kill me? Pah! Don't make me laugh! Those red spots on my arm aren't from mosquito bites! Miku has experimented on me throughout the years, increasing my strength, stamina, agility, and lethalness. There is no way a mere brittle, fragile human can beat me! To lose a fight would be like admitting my existance is zero!

"Don't make me laugh!" I spat and aimed my katana at him, "I am not a mere human!"

"So you're a robot?" He asked, "Miku Hatsune sure is crazy."

"It doesn't matter what the hell I am!" I exclaimed in rage, "So long as I destroy you!"

We sparred and I grew more furious by the second. I was fighting with all my might yet this battle didn't seem to be going anywhere! I wasn't closer to winning than when it started. This mere human was giving me trouble?! I will have none of that!

"Are you Kaito Shion?!" I asked, seeking an answer for his extreme strength.

"No."

"Then?"

"I'm his pawn." He said and his sword cut air, "As you said, who I am isn't important as long as you die, then Hatsune will soon follow."

I scoffed, "You won't be able to kill me."

He clenched his jaw, "We'll see about that."

He was actually okay looking. Not that I cared or anything. He reminded me of... No. Len is far gone... This guy reminded me of myself in so many ways...

He had the same killing intent present in his gaze. His movements were intended to kill, just like mine... So alike...

I bared my teeth. This planet isn't big enough for both of us! One of us is going to die today and it's not going to be me! I lunged myself at him and the sound of clashing metal resounded throughout the eternally sleeping village. After ten minutes of slashing and cutting, the fight still went on. The man had a slight cut on his lip and I had a cut on my shoulder. My white robe was slipping from my shoulders but I couldn't care less... This was getting interesting.

We separated and I gave a blood-curling yell before going to attack again. He ran to me as well and I almost smiled at his willingness to face battle without a spec of hesitance. No fear to die. Maybe he was also a simple tool of death just as I was... With no reason to live. I smirked as the distance between us shortened dramatically. Let me end his misery!

Our swords met once again but this time, he knocked the katana out of my grasp unexpectedly. I spun around, not giving him time to use it to his advantage. I flicked my right wrist and I felt the comforting grip of my gun against my fingers. I am left handed with a sword but I can use a gun with both. Since he handled his katana with his left I'm assuming he's left handed. Even better for my purposes...

Just as he was about to slash his sword across my neck, I stretched out my right arm and pointed the barrel at his face. We were both breathing heavily. If he sliced, I shot, boom we're both dead.

"W-Why won't you die?!" I muttered angrily, jabbing the gun against his throat.

"I'm not as fragile as I seem." He answered, pressing the tip of his sword against my bandaged throat.

In two seconds we would both die. I knew he knew that as well. We'd both end the game.

Then, for the second time since we met, we stared at each others eye for what seemed an eternity. Memories flooded my brain and I felt like my mind would explode. Emotions washed through me in an unexpected wave and my ruby red eye widened with realization. His expression matched mine like a crystaline mirror and I felt time stop.

Our heartbeats resounded against the silent night...

It can't be...

"R-Rin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

"W-Why won't you die?!" She muttered angrily, jabbing the gun against my throat.

"I'm not as fragile as I seem." I answered, giving her the same treatment. I wasn't going to admit that I was a creation of her very master.

If I let the sword cut her, she would blow my head off. That's okay with me. My job is to obliterate evil. I have nothing to live for except to kill the scum of the world. To die like this...that is my purpose!

They say when faced with death one always pictures the person or thing they love the most. As I prepared to add pressure to my katana, a single image formed in my mind... Rin's smiling face. I blinked rapidly and the very same face was staring back at me in reality. That's when I realized something about the woman in front of me... Her right eye was covered with bandages. Her bangs had covered it all along so I never noticed it before. The red eye...

_I lay on the floor, my warm blood seeping into the wooden floor. Rin walked up to the soldier who had attacked me. He exclaimed something about us being monsters and he slashed her with his sword. She hissed and slightly screamed in pain. Her blue eye had been slashed..._

She remained silent, her face washed with shock and I remained paralyzed, unable to move. The sword slowly slipped from my now numb fingers and it clattered on the floor. It was like seeing a ghost...

"R-Rin?"

A small gasp escaped her lips and she began trembling. I stood frozen, hesitant and unsure of what to do? Her gun clattered on the floor and she clutched her head, shaking it from left to right. This was unexpected... So unexpected that I felt my bones grow weak and my mind grow dizzy. I stumbled backwards, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"L-Len?" She cautiously asked, slowly looking up at me.

I gave a weak nod, and Rin looked up to me with her red eye, clouded with relief and confusion.

Like a glass shattering, the truth finally sank in, slicing the blindfold that had covered our eyes and minds for so many years. Rin ran towards me, stumbling over her own feet and I did the same, my cap falling off in the process. I embraced her tightly, and she gripped my uniform. Her white robe fell of her shoulders and her body shook as she silently sobbed. I smelled her hair and caressed her skin, trying to assure me it was the girl I had lost many years ago.

I lifted her chin towards me and traced a finger over her bandages and then her lips, "It really is you..."

Her red eye was glistening with tears and she caressed my cheek, as if to make sure I was truly there and not a mere mirage. "They told me you were dead..."

"So did they to me," I whispered, "but you truly are here."

"I-I..." She mumbled, "I was going to kill you!"

"You didn't know who I was and neither did I. We were both pawns to a greater game... A game that halted the moment we clashed swords." I said, "You're alive and that's all that matters."

"I missed you so much."

I searched her gaze and slowly bent my head down towards hers, "I've never stopped loving you."

Rin wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. Our tears mixed together and when we pulled apart we remained standing there, embracing each other a mid a sea of dead bodies.

"I love you Len. I don't want to lose you again."

"I love you too." I whispered into her hair, "We'll never be apart ever again."

As I said before, coincidences don't exist. Everything happens for a reason. I was sent here to kill criminals and exterminate Hatsune's warrior in order to avenge Rin's death. Rin was sent here to kill me so she could reach my general. That wasn't a coincidence... We were separated, fed lies, and forced to nearly lose our sanity all for this moment... The moment in which I hold my loved one in my arms and kiss her over and over again...

This wasn't a coincidence... We were spurred to kill each other so we could find our true meaning in life... My purpose was to kill evil. But now...

I have been reborn anew. My purpose is Rin and Rin alone. We no longer have to kill in order to find a reason to our existence... Her warm skin and my beating heartbeat... We are no longer karakuri, meaningless puppets set to kill... We have broken our mechanisms and become something we never thought we could've been... Something we've always been reminded we weren't...

Human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it for now~ Thank you for your patience and support. I will work some time for writing into my homework-packed schedule just for you guys. Seriously, thank you very much. **


	7. Life Goes On

**A/N: The tragic event that took place on December 14th 2012 shook the entire United States and I along with it. Twenty innocent children died and seven responsible adults along with them in Connecticut. As I watched the news in Spanish, tears welled up within me until they were too much and slowly were released. Without knowing it at first, I began writing this angsty one-shot in their honor. If any find it offensive, please let me know and I'll gladly delete it.**

**I have been working on other chapters but this took over my priorities. Please read and comment if you think I did this scenario justice. It took a lot of effort to write without crying.**

**Thank you and may those little souls now rest in peace.**

**Warning: Angst and deaths**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Goes On<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

"Miku get up! It's time to go to school!"

I groaned and rolled in bed, "Don't wanna..."

It was the last day of school before winter break. I was excited to finally be done with school if only for a while. I got dressed, put on some makeup and brushed my long teal locks. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smirked. I looked attractive as ever~

I got my bag and cell phone and went down stairs. My brother Mikuo was already eating breakfast. I sat down and my mother put a plate in front of me.

"Are you wearing makeup?"

I rolled my eyes. I hated these stupid questions.

"Is that a problem?"

My mother scowled, "Don't talk to me like that!"

I pushed my food away and stood up, "You know what? I'm not hungry."

I walked out of the house, fuming. I heard Mikuo's utensils clatter as he ran to catch up to me.

"Miku, that wasn't very nice. You should apologize."

"Oh so you're going to scold me too? I might as well walk to school!"

Mikuo grabbed my wrist harshly, "I don't know what's wrong with you. You're PMS-ing like crazy but neither Mom nor I have to put up with it! You have everything many girls wish to have! Don't take anything you have for granted...not even your life."

I remained silent, not knowing what to say. I knew he was right but my pride had tied my tongue and I was unable to ask for his forgiveness.

We drove silently to school, not speaking a single word. We arrived at the VOCA Learning Complex. It was a big school that included two schools: one for grades 0 to 8 and the other was the high school Mikuo and I attend. We parted ways in still silence. My heavy heart was soon forgotten as I spotted the Shion siblings enter the building. Kaito, a junior in my class, had just dropped off his little brother Nigaito and was walking next to Kaiko, a girl who is a year younger than me.

He looked at me and I blushed. My heart began beating fast and I quickly turned away. It's been three years since I've liked him but I still can't find the courage to confess. The bell rang and shook me out of my trance.

I walked inside class and Kaito took a seat two rows away. I slumped in my chair and sighed. Can't wait until this is over...

* * *

><p>O-o-O<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang but the teacher was going to keep us in for another ten minutes. I was about to doze off when we heard a terrifying sound...<p>

…A gunshot.

Some people rushed to the window but were thrown back as the windows shattered. Screams were heard and my heart went wild in fear. This wasn't a drill... it was real.

"Everyone lie low! Don't panic!" The teacher yelled over the shots but her wide eyes reflected our own fear.

It was 9:35.

Kaito stood up with tears in his eyes, "I need to go! My two siblings are out there!"

"I can't let you leave!" the teacher cried as she crawled towards the door to lock it. Kaito gave a frustrated, heart-breaking yell and crumpled to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

I curled up in a ball, trembling in fear, tears unwilling to stop. Every shot fired was as if it were fired at my heart. Every shot meant someone's death. Mikuo, dear Mikuo could be one of them. I looked at the clock, only a minute had gone by... a minute of hell. There aren't words that could actually and accurately describe what we were feeling. I couldn't think straight. My stomach hurt and my whole body was shaking uncontrollably. My insides screamed in agony, pleading for this to end soon. In any moment the killer could come here and kill us as well.

The gunshots began to sound closer, meaning the killer was getting closer.

A happy thought formed in my brain. If I were to die, this would all end soon. The paralyzing fear... No knowledge of who died and who had survived. The only thing I would regret would be not asking my mother for her forgiveness. Would she even miss such a horrible daughter like me?

Kaito stood up at the sound of the approaching shots.

"We must block the door! It will deter his killing spree! I might not be able to help those out there but that doesn't mean I'll curl in cowardice! I'm not going to let my friends die!"

Gumo and Len stood up with Gakupo following close behind. Using all their strength, they lifted up the teacher's desk and placed it against the door. Almost numbly, we all lifted our small desks and added to the weight.

We hitched our breaths as the door shook violently. The killer was trying to get in. The door rattled and was kicked until he began shooting. We all scurried from the door and we joined hands as family. Past enemies now cried on each other's shoulders. Isolated from the cruel, outside world we were now a family. Together we prayed for the end of our suffering. Even the few atheists pled for our lives and wept.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain and misery, we heard the sound of approaching sirens.

One shot fired, two, three, four, five and after a long pause a sixth.

I looked around. My fellow classmates were huddled together, crying and mourning. I raised my fearful teal eyes to the clock.

A sudden announcement made us jump but we cried out in joy when we heard the message: All clear. It's safe to leave the building. All clear.

It was 9:55.

We had just survived twenty minutes of hell on earth.

We rushed to remove everything but once we were outside we felt a strong urge to go back in. Glass was scattered all over the hallway. Papers were strewn everywhere. But the most terrifying of all was the sight of blood. Some of the rooms had already been evacuated and splotches of blood on the walls and ground signaled people had been injured or killed. In other cases, the teens circled their wounded peers and refused to move until the paramedics took them away.

I flinched as I saw many familiar faces contorted in pain and others with eyes forever closed. It was all too much for me and I had to look away from the open, vacant, glassy eyes of the man who used to be a dean and was now one of the corpses on the floor.

A police officer escorted us outside where the media and officers awaited. Parents and family members anxiously waited for their loved ones. The younger children were crying even if they didn't really know the severity of the situation. The youngest ones were confused and hugged their mothers. My sea blue eyes scanned the crowd and my throat knotted when I saw her.

I ran to her with all my might and she did the same. I embraced my mother like never before.

"P-Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again I swear! I-I love you Mom!" I cried into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry! I've been a horrible daughter!"

"Shh, it's okay I forgive you sweetie." She looked at me with tears streaking her face, "I'm just glad you're alive...that God returned you to me."

Her eyes looked around, "Where's Mikuo?"

My heart dropped and I searched for his face among the kids that were being escorted out. He was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know..." I confessed and prayed that he would be alright.

The paramedics carried out three bodies on stretchers, covered in white sheets. A lady next to us asked their grade level and the medic replied they were found in a room of juniors. My mother's eyes widened and her nails dug into my arm painfully. She gave a hysteric cry and shook her head violently. Mikuo couldn't be one of those bodies... He can't be! If one of us had to die it should've been me! He was always nice to Mom and I no matter what. Mikuo was the perfect student, friend, son, and brother... He couldn't be dead!

My mother was shaking so badly that she couldn't move. With heart in hand, I feebly made my way towards the corpses. My hand shook as it slowly reached for the white sheet. I was terrified by the idea of what I could find within...

It's true, you don't know what you have until it is gone... I never appreciated what an awesome brother I had and now it is too late...

I bit my trembling lip and looked away, trying to build up enough courage to take what was to come. Then, like the greatest miracle of the heavens, Mikuo emerged from the entrance. I jerked away from the bodies and ran towards him, tears of utter joy flying into the air. His face looked more radiant than ever... It was like seeing him come back from the dead.

I slung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, making sure he wasn't a beautiful ghost. I was surprised I still had tears to shed after I cried more than I ever had in less than an hour. His taller, slim figure began shaking and I knew he was crying too. We shared an intimate moment of silent understanding, a strong bond that we had long forgotten we shared.

"Miku... I was scared to lose you," Mikuo sobbed, something I hadn't seen in a while, "But you're okay... You're okay..."

That's when I noticed that his left arm was wrapped in bandages and his shirt was bloody. I had been too overwhelmed by the joy of him being alive that I hadn't noticed it before.

"M-Mikuo, what happened?"

"I got shot but luckily it was just a graze."

I wanted to ask more but he asked to see our mother. Afterwards, he told me his story.

His classroom hadn't been as lucky as ours. The killer had reached their room quickly so they didn't have time to barricade the door like we did. Mikuo and a few others barricaded the door with their own bodies. Some, with panic and fear controlling their brain, jumped from the shattered windows of the second floor and onto safety. Just like with us, the door was shot and the boys protecting the door were injured but did not let go. Others joined for it was not only a struggle against this one man but against death itself. The guy gave up and moved on so the students took the opportunity to tend to the injured. Kaiko, a freshman genius in Mikuo's class, had mended his arm. Then he helped her provide first aid to everyone else but for three it had been too late... Their wounds had been fatal. I teared up for what seemed the hundredth time at the thought of him being one of them... it could've easily been him instead.

At the mention of Kaiko, I remembered Kaito. He, like Mikuo, had been a hero today. My eyes searched for his handsome face. He was sitting down next to Kaiko who was being hugged by her mother. I awkwardly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with reddened eyes full of recent tears.

"Kaito... y-you saved us back there..." I muttered shyly.

Then out of nowhere he got up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into an embrace. My eyes widened in shock as he buried his face into the crook of my neck and began crying like a little boy. Would this have been any other day I would've been overjoyed to have him embrace me. Yet, as he hugged me his sorrow transferred into my soul. I returned his hug.

"N-Nigaito... h-he didn't make it..." he explained between choked sentences, "H-His class had been taking a trip to the library when the man w-walked in…he was one of the ones shot."

I felt my body grow stiff and I couldn't breathe. I had known Nigaito. He had always been such a sweet and innocent boy... I can't believe he is gone...

I squeezed him to show my support. I felt really useless because all I could do is hug him while he suffered the worst moments of his entire life. I began to notice things then… His royal blue hair was jutted out on ends, not neat how it usually was, showing that he had tugged on it with immense strength. His mother, who now looked up for a moment, had red marks slashing vertically on her face…she had scratched herself in despair and agony. Kaiko's cheerful smile was now a dull grimace as she hugged her mother tightly, most probably trying to stop her from hurting herself any further. I stroked Kaito's hair as one would do for a baby. It was all I could do. I was lucky enough to still be alive and have my beloved brother next to me but Kaito and Kaiko…they would never see Nigaito grow up, never see their little brother's smile ever again…

Another tear rolled down my cheek and who knows how long he and I stayed there, amid the rustling crowd. Eventually my mom told me we had to leave but I promised Kaito I would be there for him whenever he needed me. We didn't live that far away after all. He wiped his tears away and nodded.

As I walked towards my family, I faintly heard the radio in the background:

"For those of you who believe in God and the Devil, the latter was present here. For those who believe in good and evil, only malice took action today. It was a tragic day in which a demented man took the lives of thirty individuals, twenty-three students ranging from ages six to eighteen and seven adults to later end his own. What a sorrowful day…"

I didn't hear the rest. I saw my reflection in one of the cop cars nearby. My face looked like it had aged twenty years, one for each minute of hell that had passed.

* * *

><p>O-o-O<p>

* * *

><p>I fixed the black bows in my hair and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I saw a gruesome face look back at me, the ghost of Miku Hatsune. That's what I looked like…a ghost. The cheerful, arrogant girl from before who's biggest problem had been what to wear for school the next day was now long gone. All that was left was a girl who had escaped from death's grasp but saw others taken by its cruel claws.<p>

I flattened out my long, black dress and walked out of the room that held memories from my past life.

Accompanied by my mother and Mikuo, I arrived at the cemetery. Over the winter, school mates and I had planned to gather. I even thought about inviting Kaito as well…

This was not what we wanted. I'd give anything for the horrible event to have never have happened, even if it meant I would never get closer to Kaito.

Souls gathered in black attire to give our last farewell to the deceased. I looked at the pain-stricken faces surrounding me, all suffering a great loss. They couldn't even have the satisfaction of seeing the murderer suffer for he took his own life after the massacre, the coward. As the coffins were lowered, I felt little pieces of my soul get buried with them as well, leaving an empty void in my heart. Nothing would be the same way ever again…

We lit candles and sang at the graves. We were all now united by the pain, the memories of what had occurred. It is something that would most likely haunt us for the rest of our lives. If I tried hard enough, I could still hear the deafening gunshots resound in my mind. The screams, the dizzying fear, the blood, and the tears are things that none of us will forget soon.

Yet, all of this served for a purpose I guess. The past event made all of us present more sensible to death and made us realize how fragile life truly is. I, who didn't use to give a damn about others most of the time, now cried my heart out for them. I learned that nothing in this life lasts forever and anything could disappear in a whim.

I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, resting peacefully for a while at least.

I learned so much I wish I had known without this tragedy having to take place:

Never leave home while angry at a family member for it might be the last time you see them.

Never bully someone or treat them badly for you never know when you might find them covered by the white sheets of death.

Never wish death upon anyone for when it comes, it can never be taken back.

Never think that something like this could never happen to you, for I once thought the same.

Don't leave what you could do today for tomorrow, for you may not have that opportunity.

Don't wait to tell those around you that you really care for them; it can't wait for an undetermined tomorrow.

Live life to the fullest and enjoy every minute of it for you never know when it might be your last breath.

Live life with joy, excitement, and love more than fear and hate.

Hold onto life dearly and appreciate everything you have. Don't take anything for granted, for you don't know what you truly have until it's gone…

I opened my eyes and gripped my brother's and mother's hands. From every tragedy blooms hope and life goes on… Together, we will strive for a brighter future, never forgetting our loss but never giving up. We must not dwell on the sad events in life, but rather focus on the joyful future…

Life goes on…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was that. As I mentioned, this was really hard to write. Not only was it hard because I suck at writing angst but also because it really hurt me to hear the news so early yesterday morning. So hopefully I wrote something good, being that it was a slight haze to me. I give my most sincere condolences to those who have lost a loved one to a school shooting, especially to the family members of those little angels. Yet, life goes on and we must strive to pass by these difficult times and seek a better future.**

**Thank you for your time to read this and hopefully I'll post less angsty stuff (my other chapters) later on…**

**Sincerely,**

**PerfectAngels98**


	8. A Fateful Encounter

**A/N: Well here is a short one-shot for my friend from deviantart which I promised a gazillion years ago ( _ _) But anyways enjoy ~! This is the first GakupoxLuka story I have written so I hope it came out okay~ Also, if you would like to request a one-shot like this for your birthday or something you can PM me here or send me a note on Deviant Art and I will gladly make one~!**

**Please review~!**

**P.S: New chapter for T.B.a.P.M.T coming soon so be alert~!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fateful Encounter<strong>

**A Gakupo x Luka story for MiharuRie (a friend of mine on dA)**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's P.O.V<strong>

I tossed and turned in my fluffy pink bed. My sea blue eyes shot open to reveal nothing but darkness within my room. Only the glowing red numbers from the digital clock that rested on my night stand seemed to be alive. It was 3:25 A. the morning and I, Luka Megurine, could not find sleep.

You see, I would be starting a new school tomorrow. It might not seem like a big deal to many, but it becomes important when you realize that it's the twentieth school you've attended. Things haven't gone well in the past, is all I'll say but this time will be different. We won't be moving this time. I'll be able to make friends. I won't be shunned.

I won't be alone.

I repeat this to myself over and over again to no avail. My eyes are still wide open this early in the morning, my body shaking from both the cold room and fear.

I should sleep or I'll look like a walking zombie the next day and will never make friends that way. I should…

I would if I could.

* * *

><p>O-o-O<p>

* * *

><p>My alarm rang a while later and my long, slender fingers quickly shut it off. It would be delightful to be the person, still in bed, begging for another ten minutes of sleep. Yet that is not who I am, for I was already dressed and seated on my bed twenty minutes before it rang.<p>

I was about to hastily leave the room, but my feet stopped in front of the mirror. I gazed curiously at the person inside the glass and questioning sea blue orbs stared back. Unconsciously at first, my fingers rose to caress the long, pink tresses that I called hair. My skin was pale, my hair pink, and my eyes blue… Could there be something weirder about me?

Mornings in my house were always quiet and serious since my mother died. My father and I ate without uttering a sound; only the silverware clinks could be heard. Afterwards, he drove me to school and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. No "have a good day" or "good luck" and I guess it was better for me that way.

The day passed by so slowly that I'd think the minute hand on the clock was hanging on for dear life. I stood in the background layer during all my classes. Occasionally someone would ask me if my hair color was natural to which I would reply it was. That was it. Everyone knew each other already and clustered off in groups for lunch while I stayed behind. I guess there was no room for Luka Megurine in their busy lives.

Somehow, I found an area near the football field to hide away. I curled up as best as you could with a green plaid skirt along white knee-high socks on and took out a book to read. Reading is the only thing that can save me from my miserable reality.

Just when Prince Jay was going to save the princess who turned out to be his best friend, he got hit with the evil guy's staff. Yet, he wasn't the only one.

As soon as my mind drifted back to reality, my head began to throb painfully. Two guys came running up to me. One, the one with dark blue hair, ran to get the football that had just damaged my brain cells. The other guy, this weird guy with really long purple hair walked towards me. His hair was longer than mines which reached to my waist and his lilac eyes tried to hide a spark of amusement.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. Kaito has really terrible aim." The purple one chuckled.

"More like you can't catch!" The blue one, Kaito, retorted.

The purple guy took a longer look at me. Did I have something on my face? Or was he going to start making fun of me already? He seemed like the type, a stupid jock, who only cares about being popular. I mean, you could clearly tell who took better care of both their hair and face between me and him.

"Are you new here?"

I wanted to reply verbally, but my tongue was frozen in place. I merely managed to nod in response.

"Ah that's why I don't recognize you! What grade you in?"

"E-Eleventh."

"Me too!" He exclaimed cheerfully and pointed his thumb towards his blue haired friend, "Kaito's a junior as well!"

Kaito came up to me and grinned, "I'm Kaito Shion, nice to meet you! This guy is rude and stupid enough not to introduce himself. He is Gakupo Kamui, a total diva."

"Shut up Kaito, just because I take care of myself doesn't mean I'm a diva, ice-cream freak!"

"Ice-cream is so much more awesome than eggplant, yuck, who eats that anyway?"

"You're just jealous of me!"

The two started bickering while I began to build up the courage to introduce myself. I could easily just slide away into the unnoticeable background at the moment…

"I-I'm Luka Megurine, pleased to meet you two!" I stammered.

Both of the guys stopped fighting and stared at me. Then they nodded in unison while displaying a goofy smile. I smiled back, happy that I had made friends.

* * *

><p>O-o-O<p>

* * *

><p>Over the course of the week I realized that I hadn't really made friends but instead merely met new people. I didn't eat lunch with Gakupo or Kaito and the girls in my class liked to talk about things I didn't, like boys and clothing. It hadn't been fate to find them. To my surprise both Gakupo and Kaito's names came up a couple of times. Some other people were also mentioned like a certain Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Piko Utatane, and a Rin person. I actually wished to join them just to learn more about the peculiar purple haired guy but didn't. Instead I ventured to the library where I knew I could read in peace and daydream too, without being scared of getting hit in the head by a football again. That soon became my daily routine. In between classes I would always find a way to wiggle into my haven of books.<p>

The librarian finally figured I was a total loser and didn't have any friends. She asked me whether I was bored and lonely during nutrition and lunch to which I begrudgingly admitted was the truth. Then, being the nice lady she is, she offered me a position as a student tutor. That way, I'd both spend my time here and maybe meet nice people to become friends with.

I agreed to the job immediately, took a few classes before school to get me ready, and was soon a tutor for history, English and mathematics. The people whom I tutored were all grateful and maybe even greeted me in the hallway but nothing more than that.

Then one day, an unexpected "student" came to my "class." I sat at my desk, tapping my pencil against the black marble table, waiting for my new pupil. The more I taught my fellow peers what I knew, the more comfortable I became with speaking to others.

I was startled by someone sliding into the vacant chair in front of me. Gakupo lay with his forehead on the table, in a defeated manner, and sighed out loud.

"Do your worst."

"Gakupo?" I questioned as I stared at the guy.

His head immediately snapped back up, "How did you know-oh hey Luka! Long time no see, eh?"

I nodded and he chuckled, "So you are a tutor here? Must mean you're smart…teach me everything!"

I giggled at his comment, "What do you need help on?"

"Everything…but mostly history and math."

"Okay then," I stated as my hands gripped the spine of a worn out history text, "Let's begin!"

* * *

><p>O-o-O<p>

* * *

><p>For weeks, I tutored Gakupo every two days. I began to look forward to our meetings although was still hesitant to call him friend.<p>

"THIS WOMAN'S A GENIUS!" Gakupo exclaimed while showing people in the library his test score from a recent math test, "I WENT FROM AN F TO A B!"

"Do you see this?" he exclaimed and his purple locks whipped around and he caught me in a shocking embrace, "You're amazing!"

I blushed for two reasons. One, I was being hugged by a guy and two, I had never been praised like that before.

He grabbed my hand, not letting me recover from his previous surprise attack. People stared at us questioningly but I was more worried about where he was taking me.

"Where are we going?"

"We need someone smart like you in the group and you need friends, it's a win-win situation for us both. Besides, I really like you!" Gakupo explained with a grin.

I once again blushed at his comment and let him drag me away. My heart hammered against my chest as he held my hand. We reached a spot a little away from the entrance to the baseball field, the main left building. There, a group of people were waiting.

"Hey Gakupo!" Kaito greeted from afar and then his blue eyes landed on me, "Hey Luka!"

Everyone stared at the newcomer which was me, "Who's this?"

"Guys, I have brought salvation! This is Luka Megurine, the goddess of knowledge, who can help us raise our grades. She's really nice too!"

Everyone plainly stared at both of us.

"She made me go from an F to a B in a period of five weeks!"

That's what made everyone flock to my side. Two similar looking people were the first to approach me.

"Hey, I'm Len Kagamine and she's my girlfriend Rin!" he stated with a proud grin. Rin blushed at his comment and waved a shy hello.

"I'm Piko Utatane." A silver haired boy stated. What surprised me about him was that his eyes were each a different color.

Kaito waved from afar, "You already know the awesome me so no need for introductions."

I recognized all the people around me as the topics from the conversations from earlier. So does that mean they're popular? The only one missing would be…

A girl with really long teal hair (about the same length as Gakupo's) that was kept in two ponytails approached me last.

"I'm Miku Hatsune and in case you are wondering if Kaito is single, he isn't. He's my boyfriend but I'm sure he forgot to mention me." The teallete affirmed and cast a sideways glance at Kaito. The latter gulped and formed a heart shape with his index fingers and thumbs.

"Don't worry Miku, she's totally into Gakupo and you know I only love you~" Kaito said and I literally felt the blood rush to my face and then leave all too fast.

Gakupo, who was still next to me, placed a hand on my head and smiled, "Don't be intimidated by him. I know you may not be used to hanging out with idiots like us but I'll be next to you the entire time so don't be afraid."

I felt my chest swell with warmth and I knew I wouldn't mind him accompanying me in the least.

That's when everything broke apart. Tears began to slowly slide from my eyes and everyone stared at me in surprise.

"Ah-? L-Luka, did I say something wrong? Please don't cry!" Gakupo pleaded.

I smiled with true happiness for once and wiped my tears away, "No…I'm just really happy."

They all embraced me and I cried freely with my new friends. Although they thought of me as their academic savior, they had no idea who the true heroes were. It was truly a fateful encounter that led me here. I smiled at Gakupo; this was all thanks to him. And also…

I would have to thank the librarian later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was it~ I should really get some sleep now because I feel horrible. Being sick is so un-awesome~ Fevers and aches suck…I shall come back when I feel better to reply to reviews so don't fret my lovelies~!**


End file.
